Once
by Minusmelle13
Summary: One vacation, four weeks. That's all it took for Dean to fall for Roman. In the month leading up to his senior year of college, Dean strikes an unexpected romance with someone he never thought he would like.
1. Chapter 1

"Dude can you believe it? New York City! The land of the free, the home of the brave!" Dean's friend Seth said as he stares out their hotel room window.

"That's all of America, you idiot. New York is just the big apple."

Seth turns his nose up at Dean correcting him, taking his eyes off of the bustling street below.

"Shut up. Okay, can you not be a sour puss for once and come enjoy the view with me? We're in the best city in the world, on vacation and you're sitting there, reading a book."

Dean of course rolls his eyes at his friend. Seth was a dreamer and an optimist. But Dean's practical nature made New York seem like just another city, another town on their road trip of enlightenment.

I'm not being a sour puss. I'm actually enjoying myself." Dean retorted, putting the book down on the small inn table next to him.

"Then let's go out dude! It's our first night here, Dolph and Cody promised to meet us at the bar down the block from the hotel. Let's explore New York!"

It was usually Seth's tone of voice that made Dean quickly acquiesce to things, he was after all, his best friend since 10th grade. Sometimes being Seth's friend got him into trouble. But they were something like brothers, there was a bond that couldn't be broken.

"Fine. We'll explore New York. But remember the rule, you pick up a chick you don't bring her back to our hotel and leave me aimlessly wandering the dangerous streets of Manhattan."

Seth put up two fingers in a scouts honor. Dean rolled his eyes and pushed his friend playfully. "Alright go shower. I'll try to pick out a suitable outfit."

Seth clapped his hands together excitedly then left to go shower. Dean plopped back down on the bed then took out of his phone. No call from her. _Not even one_. He sighed then left to go pick out his and Seth's clothes. They were going out tonight.

Let the trainwreck commence.

* * *

><p>The bar was packed to the brim with all kinds of unruly people. From hipsters to posers, overly confident ugly people and even some oblivious stereotypical douche bags. Seth was dancing with some brunette he just met with huge boobs. Her name was Nikki, apparently. Dean sat at the bar, eating some peanuts when some girl came up to him, pressing herself uncomfortably close.<p>

"Hey handsome, can i buy you a drink?" She asked and Dean looked at her with the most nonchalant yet confused expression.

"Is it really a drink you want to buy me?"

The guy who happened to be sitting next to Dean laughed, sensing Dean's sarcasm immediately.

"What?" The girl said in return, drunkenly confused.

"I mean where's this drink going to lead us? You buy me a drink, then i have to meet your parents..."

The guy laughed even louder this time, deciding to chime in. "Then you'll be worried about if they like you or if you're suitable enough for their little girl the whole time."

"Exactly." Dean says, "Then despite not being suitable, we move in, all of a sudden i don't have time for you..."

"Then you guys end up fighting, always. Trying to stay in the utmost unhealthy, toxic relationship." The guy added.

"Yes. Yes. You get this." Dean said to him, laughing his ass off.

"It was only a drink.." the girl said feeling like she was stupid.

"No. It was more than a drink, babe. It was a marriage proposal." Dean said back, causing her to flip him and the guy off as she walked away.

"That was funny. Nice one. Hi, I'm Roman." Roman extended his hand out to Dean and he shook it, still laughing.

"Ha. I'm Dean. Thanks for the help."

Roman nodded, looking at Dean more clearly now. His eyes were blue, and when he smiled he had dimples. It was safe to say Roman was smitten. He started to wonder if it would be too forward to go and ask Dean out. Roman could feel the flirtatious nature between them, and Dean was really cute. Would it be bad to ask him?

"It's really noisy in here. Wanna get outta here?" Roman asked. Dean looked at him and shrugged, Seth was still dancing with that Nikki girl, which escalated to kiss-dancing, if that even was a thing. Plus, Cody and Dolph never showed up.

"Sure." Dean said back, putting money on the bar, then walking out with Roman.

It was meant to be a simple walk between the two of them, after all they were strangers. But Dean ended up laughing way more with Roman than he ever did with any girl. They talked about books, movies, comics, and even wrestling. It was kinda like Dean met someone finally on his maturity level.

"I don't care, i say Captain America and Bucky had a little something, something. If you know what i mean." Roman winked at Dean, causing the boy to laugh, they walked all around and still somehow ended up back at Dean's hotel.

"Dude you're nuts." Dean responded, leaning against the brick wall. Roman ended up moving closer to him, closing any space there was between them, but Dean didn't seem to notice. "This is me." Dean said looking up at the hotel.

"How long are you in town for?"

"Four weeks." Dean said back. Roman nodded and took out his phone. He told Dean to recite his number for him. Dean did, then Roman texted him and Dean's phone immediately buzzed. He took it out of his pocket and unlocked it, seeing that Roman sent him a tongue out emoji.

"That's my number. In case you ever needed someone to debate gay undertones with." Dean smiled, laughing as he put his pocket.

"Well, goodnight. Thanks for showing me around New York a bit." Dean said. Before he could leave though, Roman closed whatever space there was left between them and brought Dean in for a small chaste kiss. Dean could feel his soft lips on his own, a weird sensation bellowed through him before he immediately pulled back, and pushed Roman away.

"Dude what the fuck?"

"Oh my god, you're not-" Roman felt like he was about to die. "Sorry i read the signs wrong. Fuck, forgive me."

Roman was apologizing non stop and Dean felt bad. Had he given off a gay vibe? More importantly, why did he like it so much when Roman kissed him?

"It's cool. Sorry if i..." Dean didn't know how to finish that sentence. _Sorry if i gave you a vibe that said i liked cock?_ Ridiculous.

"I should go." Roman spoke softly. He took Dean's hand then apologized once more. Dean couldn't hear his words though, all he could feel was his heart pounding against his chest at Roman's touch. Fuck. What was happening.

"I hope i see you again." Roman said, "Even if it's just to hang out, platonically." He let go of Dean's hand Dean could finally feel himself breathe. His heart wasn't doing the pounding anymore. That was a good sign, right?

Roman waited a bit for Dean to respond to his statement about hanging out, but when Dean didn't answer Roman, he took that as a sign. He sighed and then walked off into the night sadly.

Dean laid in bed that night and all his thoughts were replaced with that kiss and Roman's lips. So soft, and sweet. Wait..

What was happening?

* * *

><p>AN: Sooo this is my newest multi-chapter fic. I was going to wait to start this, after i finished Chandeliers but i figured that all is fair in love and writing. I'm nervous cause this one is different to chandeliers and i hope people like it and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean spent the next three days thinking about Roman. What was weird about it, was the fact that he didn't even spend that many days thinking about his ex. It wasn't like he was thinking about the kiss, but more like what was it that he did, that made Roman think he was attracted to men? As far as Dean knew, he never even thought about guys like that. Not their big hands or their long black hair, their pink lips...

"Dude." Seth said as he tossed a french fry in Dean's face. It snapped Dean out of his thoughts and thank god he did it too, he didn't know where his mind would've went if Seth didn't interrupt. "What are you thinking about? You look like you were deep in thought."

"He was probably thinking about Alicia, like always." Dolph added, sipping on his soda right after. Dean tossed a fry back at Dolph, hitting him in his chest.

"I wasn't thinking about her. We're over. I get that." Dean spat back, looking down at his lunch.

"I bet he's thinking about the waiter over there who keeps giving him looks." Cody chimed in, laughing as he ate the fry off of Dolph's chest. Dolph gave Cody a disgusted look but it didn't stop him from eating off of Cody's plate as well.

"What? I'm not gay dude, shut the fuck up."

"Chill. Dean he's just playing." Seth looks at Dean's expression and starts to worry about him. Dean was an introvert in retrospect, a guy who was always in his thoughts but no one knew him like Seth knew him. When something was wrong Seth could feel it.

"I'm calm. Just don't make jokes like that got it?" Dean didn't even know where his anger was coming from, they were his best friends but as soon as he mentioned anything about being "gay" he started to get pissed off. He wasn't gay. Far from it.

"You need to get laid, big time bro." That was Dolph who said that, stretching his mouth out in a surprised kinda way.

"You know what, fuck you guys. I'm outta here."

Dean stood up and then tossed money on the table, leaving the diner they were in. Seth watched as he left, worried about his friend.

* * *

><p>Dean needed peace and quiet so he found himself in central park around 5 pm. It was nice to be alone, and just think things over. He couldn't get his mind off of Roman, and the kiss. No matter what he did, or how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about him. Which was confusing as fuck for Dean.<p>

He sat on a random bench then pulled out his phone. He looked over his contacts and saw Roman's number. Apart of Dean wanted to call him. That same part didn't know why. He sighed, feeling like a complete jackass, then put his phone away, getting up to walk back to the hotel.

As he was walking, a man jogged pass, Dean squinted his eyes and saw that it was Roman. It couldn't be a coincidence... could it?

"Roman?" Dean called out but it seemed like Roman didn't hear him. He had headphones in. Dean immediately started running after him, he didn't even know why, he just felt the need too.

When he caught up, he put his hands on Roman's shoulder, but it seemed like he shocked the big man because Roman immediately flipped him over onto the pavement. "Ow! Mother of god!" Dean screamed as his back hit the floor.

"Dean? Fuck! Dean!" Roman helped Dean back to his feet, holding onto him as he did. "I thought you were trying to rob me or something! I didn't know it was you. I.. can't believe it's you." Roman rubbed Dean's back gently, trying to make sure that he was okay.

"I'm okay, sorry i didn't know how else to get your attention. You run pretty damn fast." Dean held onto his own shoulder, breathing in for a few seconds before he got stood up straight, finally able to get wind back into his lungs. He noticed that Roman was holding him, rubbing his back. Dean cleared his throat and slowly backed out of his embrace.

"I figured after i fucked everything up, you didn't ever want to see me again." Roman said, taking a sip of water from his bottle. Some of it dripped down his shirt, and Dean found himself watching. Roman had such a broad figure, muscles, and a tattoo that ran up his entire arm_. He was gorgeous._ Dean thought. It wasn't weird to call another man gorgeous right? At least not outloud.

"Sorry that's my fault. I'm a bit of an asshole. You apologized so many times and i just left you hanging. I know you're sorry. It's all good dude." Dean smiled, seeing Roman smile back. He had a nice smile, it made Dean's stomach feel weird, like empty but also weightless. Something like... butterflies.

"Cool. Thanks man, about the other night, i should explain. You see, i'm usually a go after what i want kinda guy you know? I thought you were hot and i took a chance. It's not the first time i kissed a straight guy and regretted it." Roman's lips formed into a side smile and Dean looked down, laughing. Roman was confident. He could give him that. Dean was confident too, well when it came to women.

"So did you lose my number, or can we finally hang out now that you know I'm not trying to get into your pants?" Roman asked, causing Dean to chuckle.

"We can hang out. Sorry that i didn't call things were... just weird for me."

"I understand." Roman told him, "Well, hey, I'm having a party at my place this weekend, if you wanna come, you can. I'll text you the details."

"Sure. Mind if i bring a friend?"

"Nope."

"Cool. I guess I'll see you this weekend."

"I definitely hope so." Roman winked at him, then waved as he started running in the other direction. Once he left the weird feeling in Dean's stomach subsided.

And Dean ended up smiling all the way back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>"So we're going to a party, with a guy you just met and know nothing about?"<p>

"Yep."

"And you met him how...again?"

"At the bar we went to a couple nights ago. He's cool. His name is Roman."

Seth watched as Dean stood in the mirror, looking at different shirts to wear. He never seen his friend this nervous. It was the first time he was hearing about this Roman guy. Dean seemed different, like he was actually excited about something, which was weird because he hardly got excited about anything.

"So, the blue or the black shirt?" Dean asked, holding them both up for Seth to see.

Seth smiled, "Blue, dude. Go with blue."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Dean! You made it." Roman said as he opened the door. Seth noticed Roman look at Dean up and down, and Dean slightly blush at his gaze. The two toned boy was starting to become more and more suspicious of this Roman guy now.<p>

"Hey, this is my best friend... Seth." Dean said and Roman smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, i'm Roman."

Before Seth could say hi back, he saw Dean and Roman disappear into the crowd together. Seth shrugged and decided to go see if there was booze.

Roman got Dean a beer, then dragged him onto his terrace because it was pretty loud and wild inside. "I'm so glad you came. I was starting to think you'd lost my number again." Roman took the beer from Dean, then twisted the cap open with his teeth, swigging some of it before he handed it back to him.

"I told you i would come so here i am. I always keep my promises." Dean took a sip himself, and before he knew it, the beer was finished, damn, he must've been thirsty.

"Mhm. I bet you do." Roman bit his lip, looking at Dean up and down once again. It was hard not to notice his body, he was slender but had muscles as well. His shirt clung to his abs, and Roman couldn't stop eyeing him with an intensity that could only be described as hunger. "I like the blue on you. It's definitely your color."

Dean could tell that Roman was flirting, but he chalked it up to alcohol. Plus he didn't mind it, he kinda liked that all of Roman's attention was on him.

"Thank you. I like your shirt too." Dean said back, wishing he had another beer or something in that moment.

"You're so bad at this." Roman said with a laugh.

"At what?"

"Flirting."

"I wasn't flirting. I'm straight." Dean said it like he was more confused about the sentence. He wasn't flirting, just mentioning that he liked his shirt too. Guys told other guys that all the time.

"Right. Okay." Roman turned to look through the glass then took Dean by the hand, "Come let's get back inside. I don't want your friend to get the wrong idea."

As they walked in, Roman squeezed Dean's hand, then released it once they were in front of everyone. It should've felt weird to Dean. But the only thing that felt weird was when Roman actually let go.

Dean found Seth doing shots with that same chick he met at the bar, Nikki. They were near the kitchen, so automatically Dean came over, and grabbed the shot glass out of Seth's hand then drunk it down, wincing as the clear liquor hit the back of his throat. "Ugh. Tequila." Dean said, pouring more of it, then taking it back to back... to back.

"Dude, you okay?" Seth asked, putting his hand on Dean's back.

He didn't know if he was okay, Roman just ditched him, let go of his hand and everything. But why was he upset over it? Dean's eyes watched Roman. He was talking to some guy, who was tall, fit, tan. He was smiling and laughing and the guy put his arms around Roman's waist. The burn of tequila stung his throat as his heart started to pang against his chest. Man... fuck this party.

"I'm fine." Dean lied, now sipping on some beer he found on the kitchen counter.

"Woah.. man, i'm tossed. Those chicks over there invited us to an after party, they live like three blocks down.. you in?" Seth asked Dean, but Dean shook his head no.

"I think I'm going to stick around, I'll see you back at the hotel later okay?"

"Alright dude.. hey, be safe. If you need me, just text. I'll come running." Dean smiled at that, his vision was a little hazed from back to back tequila shots but he was cool nonetheless.

"Thanks superman."

* * *

><p>The party started to die down and soon everyone was gone. Roman started cleaning up with a big black hefty bag, going through each of his rooms to clean. When he got to the bathroom, he found Dean in there, near the toilet with a bottle of tequila between his legs.<p>

"Are you okay?" Roman said, kneeling down in front of him. He laid the bag down, then put his hands on Dean's legs, trying to see if he was alright.

"I'm okay, i didn't even throw up. Its just.. the room was spinning and i needed to sit for just a sec. Shhh." Dean whispered, smiling at him. He was totally drunk, it was actually kinda cute.

"You're drunk." Roman told him.

"You're drunk." Dean said back, booping his nose. Roman cracked a smile, then picked Dean up in his arms. Dean felt himself be picked up and found this weird sense of safety, and security.

"You can sleep it off in my room." As Roman walked him to his room, Dean's hands moved around his neck. _Maybe he did it subconsciously_, Roman thought. He laid him down against his pillows, watching as Dean crawled into a ball on his bed.

Roman looked at him, sighing. "Night, Dean." Roman told him, before he turned off the light and closed the door.

"Roman..." Dean mumbled in his sleep. "Roman.. kiss me."

* * *

><p>AN: So is it safe to say people like this yet or am i getting ahead of myself? Thanks for the reviews. I'm guessing you guys need more context as to why it started the way it did. Time is of the essence, (4 weeks to be exact) but that doesn't mean that they're going to be screwing in chapter three. Trust me lovelies, i am the queen of sexual tension. I'm happy some people like this, and hopefully you can see that with Dean actually being "straight" their love isn't going to come easy! I'm all about pacing. No worries. -Melle


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up in the morning in an unfamiliar bed. He groaned into plush white pillows, feeling the aftertaste of tequila on his mouth. He then sat up with a stretch. Looking around he noticed that he was in Roman's bed. He must've gotten so drunk last night, he didn't even remember sleeping.

He got out of bed then went to look for Roman. The least he could do was thank him for letting him stay the night. "Roman?" Dean said as he padded around the house. He didn't get a chance to look last night, but his house was big, like really big. Dean remembered Roman telling him that he went to Colombia. But he didn't understand how he could afford any of this.

"Roman?" Dean said again as he made it towards another room. It looked like a gym. Roman was there. He had his shirt off as he used the pull up bar. Up and down he went, sweating almost everywhere. Dean watched, not realizing that he was biting his lip as his eyes trained on Roman.

"Ummm... i..." Dean said, causing Roman to turn around, jumping down from the bar.

"Dean. Hey. You're finally up." Roman picks up his towel and starts drying off his body with it. If it was possible, he just became a thousand times hotter.

"Yeah i was looking for you, but this place is super big." Dean said, shrugging as he tried his best to keep his eyes trained on the ground. Roman noticed him trying to keep his eyes off his body, and it made him smile. Dean was so cute.

He picked his shirt up and pulled it on, laughing as Dean finally met his gaze.

"Is that better?" Roman asked as he crossed his arms, looking at the shorter man.

"Is what better?"

"Me with my shirt on. You seemed uncomfortable with it off." He laughed and started to walk towards his kitchen, Dean followed behind, ready to take defense.

"I wasn't uncomfortable. I was just.." he looked away as Roman opened the fridge, taking out eggs and bacon.

"Right. Typical straight guy." Roman mumbled, washing his hands before he got a pan out. Dean wanted to tell him that he wasn't the typical straight guy, that he wasn't uncomfortable in the way Roman thought he was. But what good would that do? Roman had already labeled him.

"I hope you like scrambled eggs."

"I love them." Dean answers, "Why?"

"Because that's what you're getting for breakfast."

"I didn't know i was allowed to stay for breakfast."

"I didn't kick you out did i?"

Dean didn't know why but he was smiling. He liked the thought of having breakfast at Roman's, and Roman cooking for him. He didn't have a friend like Roman before. In fact, Seth probably wouldn't ever cook for him.

After the food was made, they moved to the kitchen table, somewhat eating in silence. Dean would look at Roman often, just admiring his features. It was sorta like he was... godly. That was such an unrealistic expectation to put on a person's looks but Roman definitely fit the description. He had long black hair, a broad muscular chest, big arms, a tattoo that went up his arm. Pink lips, a strong jaw. He was.. hot. _Was it wrong to find another man attractive?_ Dean thought as he ate some eggs.

"So.." Dean started to say.

"So?"

"How can you afford this place?" It had been on Dean's mind all morning. How could he afford something so big and spacious. That was right in the heart of the best city in the world?

"My parents brought it for me when i got into Colombia. Apparently, doing what daddy wants gets you a nice apartment to cover up his years of not being there and trying to ignore my gayness." The way Roman said it, it was like it stung a bit to him. Dean understood bad parents, he never met his dad because of it. But it must really hurt to have a dad around who doesn't show you love and can't accept who you choose to be.

"So you are gay?" Is all Dean could think of to say back.

"As gay as batman." Roman replied with a laugh.

"Batman isn't gay."

"Oh, sweetie. You have so much to learn." Roman got up and took Dean's plate with him. He put them in the sink and immediately started washing them. Dean felt bad that Roman was washing his plate so he got up to help. He stood right next to Roman and their shoulders brushed against each other as Dean began cleaning his own plate. It was a simple brush, but Dean could swear he felt something.

He did it again by accident, and felt it again, his heart panged and his stomach did the same flop as it did in the park when he saw Roman the other day. It was so weird.

"I want to take you somewhere." Roman said, as he dried off both plates, then put them away.

"Where?" Dean didn't know why, but he sorta felt excited. He was supposed to go see the sights with Seth today but going somewhere with Roman sounded way better for some reason.

"It's a cute place. It's called The Highline. You'll love it." Roman smiled, looking down at Dean's clothes. "I have some stuff here that could fit you. Or you could go home and change then meet me there?"

"No.." Dean jutted out rather quickly, suddenly the thought of him leaving Roman scared him. He wanted to stay there as long as he could.

"Good. Go shower in my room. I'll use the guest bath." Roman smiled and softly pushed him into his room.

* * *

><p>Seth woke up in a strange bed as well. He looked over and saw it was the same girl he left the party with last night. The same girl he met in the bar. She was sleeping soundly, not even snoring. Seth slowly got up, and started look around for his clothes. He didn't remember much about last night but it was pretty clear that they fucked. He could see her nipples grazing against the blue sheet, barely covering her perky breasts. He slipped on his skinny jeans then his tee, all without waking the brunette. After he was done he got up and put on his sneakers as well.<p>

"Going somewhere?" She asked as he started to tie his shoe, making bunny ears then looping the strings together.

"I gotta be somewhere. Sorry. I'm already late." Seth didn't mean to wake her. He wasn't that much of a jerk, although she probably took it as him being a hit it and quit kinda guy. He really did have to go meet Dean. They were supposed to be sight seeing together today.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and turned, sitting up as she stretched. The sheets fell off of her, revealing a perfectly toned back, which Seth took the time to admire. She was really beautiful, and really out of his league. How they managed to get this far.. he would have to blame it on the alcohol.

"I hope i get to see you again. Maybe soon?" Seth had hope she would say yes, but right now it was looking more like a no. She turned towards him, apologetically naked looking at his eyes. For a moment Seth saw sadness back in hers. He wondered why.

"Don't pretend you give a shit about me. You were just leaving while i slept."

"I wasn't doing it to be a douche, I'm meeting my best friend for-"

But Seth didn't get to finish his sentence. He was already being ushered out by Nikki's tiny hand. She slammed the door in his face and Seth just stood there for a few seconds, looking at the beige wooden thing that was keeping them apart.

"I'm sorry." Nikki heard him say. Then his feet shuffled away and that was it, he was gone.

* * *

><p>"Wow this is beautiful." Dean took in the sight as they made it up the elevator to the Highline. Once he stepped off his eyes took in the sight of what could literally be described as green peace. There were trees, grass, a walkway, even train tracks for reasons he didn't understand yet. It was high up, and looking down he could see people just idly walking by, not discovering what looked like a whole new world to Dean.<p>

"Yeah it's pretty damn great isn't it? It's like... mind blowing, yet calming at the same time." Roman said standing next to Dean. He brushed his shoulders next to Dean again and like clockwork, Dean's body reacted to him, sending sparks throughout his entire being._ Seriously, what was that?_

"Yeah, it's good but... what's with the train tracks?"

"Ha. I knew you'd ask that. It used to be one of those industrial rail roads that carried cargo throughout Manhattan. Pretty cool right? They preserved it and made it into all of this. So it has historical value and a new trendy look." Roman found himself edging closer to Dean as he spoke, and Dean felt it, so he moved back a bit, causing Roman to frown.

"Can we walk more?" Dean said as he took Roman's hand. It was unconsciously, almost like he didn't realize he did it, but it didn't stop Roman from holding onto his hand for dear life, ignoring how easily Dean's palm fit into his own.

They ended up walking down the entire Highline, cutting off right near 34th street. It was beautiful, and the crisp breeze from the top of there wasn't too bad either since it was uncomfortably hot in nyc. Their hands didn't unlock until they were off of the Highline, and on the street. It was a strange feeling, to be so close to someone with platonic intentions only.

At least on Dean's part.

"I'm hungry." Dean said and Roman smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Come on, I'll take you to a great restaurant i know of. Do you trust me?" As Roman asked him the question, Dean stood there and contemplated it for a second. He didn't know Roman, at least not that well but the week he's been here he already gotten to party and go to a cool hot spot without feeling like a damn tourist. It felt sorta like he always knew Roman. Despite meeting him just a week ago. He could trust him but...

Well... did he?

"I do." He admitted. It made Roman bite his lip, not even trying to hide the fact that he was turned on by Dean's trust in him. Roman took his hand then hailed a taxi, pretty easily.

"34th and park please." Roman told the cab driver as they got in.

There was more then enough space for them to be on either side of the cab, but they found themselves in the middle, pinky fingers brushing against each other as Dean looked out the window. New York was beautiful, this day was beautiful.

Roman was beautiful too. _Wait... what?_

Roman swiped his card to pay for their cab and they both got out. There was a big sign on the restaurant that read_ **Villa Berulia **_and it looked expensive. Dean wasn't sure if he had enough money to eat here.

"Mr. Reigns! Welcome back!" The host greeted Roman like he had been there a thousand times, they hugged and said a few words to each other while Dean sorta floundered in the background. Roman noticed Dean looking uncomfortable so he held his hand tight, caressing it. Dean felt at ease in that moment. Roman hadn't forgotten about him.

They were seated in a table for two, in the back of the store at Roman's request. Roman had ordered for them both, and Dean didn't mind... he just didn't know how he was going to pay for all of this. "How much is this going to cost?" Dean whispered across the table to Roman.

"Dean relax. It's on me okay? You can repay me by not looking so suspect. Chill out. It's all good." Roman offered him a small smile and it put Dean at ease again. He had an affect on him, his words, his captivating looks, his everything. Dean was drinking it in, his curiosity rising for Roman with each growing minute.

When the food came out... oh god the food was so good. Dean couldn't stop filing his mouth with chicken and pasta. Whatever Roman ordered him was delicious.

"I guess i did good huh?" Roman asked, but before Dean could answer he noticed Roman ducking his head. "Shit." Roman said under his breath, looking like he was hiding from someone.

"What? Who is it?" Dean asked back.

"My ex. Randy, he's here. And i haven't seen him since i caught him cheating on me last month. Fuck, he's here with that bitch he cheated on me with too. Fucking John Cena." Roman ate small bites, trying to remain calm. He didn't want Randy and John to see him, but as soon as he looked towards the door, he and Randy locked eyes, now he was walking in their direction. Fuck.

"Rome." Randy said, smiling as he and John came to the table. "It's so nice to see you."

* * *

><p>AN: Like omg. What's going to happen now that Randy is there. *law and order noise*


	4. Chapter 4

"Rome." He heard Randy say again because Roman didn't answer him the first time. Randy who had to come and ruin the great day that he and Dean were having. Dean noticed how pensive Roman looked, how sad he looked. His ex and this other guy were holding hands and Randy had a wicked smile on his face. Roman looked like he needed help. Dean didn't know what to do, but he couldn't just leave him alone in the trenches. Could he?

"Randy, John, hi." Is all Roman said back. He didn't want to say anything more. The last time he confronted Randy, his ex made him look like an idiot in front of everyone. Randy told Roman that he was fucking John while still fucking him, making Roman cry in front of all their mutual friends. It was safe to say that Randy was a heartless bastard.

"So.." Randy looks down at Dean, who looked so pathetically straight that he had to laugh. "You going on dates with straight guys now Rome? Who is this guy?"

Roman said nothing, he didn't want to make a scene, it's exactly what Randy liked, to cause scenes. He wasn't about to feed into him.

"Roman, baby... i think I'm done with my meal." Dean said, shocking everyone around him, including Roman. Dean looked at him, eyes wide as he kicked Roman's foot under the table silently telling him to play along. Roman furrowed his eyebrows, but he caught on quickly.

"Okay babe, I'll umm.. get the check." He looked to Randy then smiled when Dean reached over and laced Roman's fingers with his own.

"Randy, this is Dean. We're dating."

Randy looked at Roman and Dean and sudden anger splashed across his face. He was certain that Dean was straight. Who the hell did Roman think he was to get over him that quickly and date some fuck head named Dean?

The waiter came over and Roman gave him his card. Randy was still standing there, (along with John who was surprisingly silent) looking at their hands and how close they were. "Roman could we talk for a moment?" Randy asked but Roman just shook his head no without any hesitation.

"Sorry Randy, we have to go. Maybe some other time." Roman got his card back, then Dean got up, and held out his hand for Roman to take. Roman smiled at how committed Dean was to the role he was playing. He grabbed his hand, and they were quickly entwined, laced together tightly. Roman caressed Dean's hand as he walked out with him.

Once they got a couple blocks away from the restaurant, Dean let go and laughed, hitting Roman's shoulder lightly.

"Dude, your ex is a dickhead."

"I know."

"What did you ever see in him?"

"I saw a dick that i liked putting in my mouth a lot." Dean looked down at that. Roman didn't mean to make him uncomfortable, now he felt bad.

"Sorry. That was a bit vulgar. Hey, thanks for helping me in there. I really needed saving. Sorry you had to pretend you were with me though."

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind saving a friend. Especially after the day we had. I only wish i got to finish that fucking chicken. It was glorious." They both laughed and then it was a silence that crept between them again.

Roman hated the silence.

"Come I'll take you home." When Roman said home, Dean didn't even think about the hotel. He wanted to go back to Roman's and just hang out with him some more. But he didn't know how to approach it without sounding needy. Plus, it was about time he saw Seth and apologized for not going out with him.

They got out of the cab in front of his hotel. Right in the spot where Roman kissed him that night. At first Dean hated thinking about it, but now it didn't bother him as much.

"I had a great time today. All day it was.. really awesome." Dean said with a smile.

"I had a great time too, believe it or not. It's not often many straight guys pretend they're my boyfriend just to help me out of a sticky situation. You really are something special Dean."

In that moment, a feeling came over Dean. A feeling like he wanted to fucking kiss him. Kiss Roman and see how his mouth tasted. He felt special, but only because Roman had said he was. That's the only feeling he wanted right now. A feeling of security, and happiness that came with hanging out with Roman. His thoughts turned dark as he imagined assaulting Roman's happy mouth with kiss after kiss. It wouldn't mean that he was gay, it just meant that he felt special. He was special.

In Roman's eyes.

"You seem deep in thought." Roman laughed, "You okay?"

"Mm." Is all Dean replied as he looked down. He really wanted to kiss Roman now.

"Well, i guess I'll see you around?" Dean nodded an okay at that.

Roman waved and began to walk away but Dean stopped him by grabbing his arm. _Big arm. Big, big arms._

"I was hoping i could come over tomorrow? I saw you have xbox. We could play." Dean shrugged, looking down as his pale hands found the insides of his pockets. That was so smooth of him. _So smooth_.

"Okay, sure. Sounds like fun. I'll see you tomorrow, Dean." He ruffled some of Dean's curls then bit his lip as he started to walk backwards, taking the time to look at Dean once more before he turned around, taking a right at the corner.

* * *

><p>"So you were hanging out with Roman all day and night?"<p>

"Yep."

"And he took you to the Highline, and out to eat at an expensive restaurant?"

"Yep." Dean said as Seth just recalled the events that Dean already told him about. Seth's face was nothing short of pissed in that moment. He had every right to be, after all he did ditch him for Roman.

"You ditched me to go on a date with a guy?"

"It wasn't a date."

"It sounds like a date."

"Yeah well it fucking wasn't okay? We just hung out. I'm not gay dude fucking chill with that shit." Dean's voice sounded so accusatory, like Seth already could see through him.

"What else happened?" Seth asked.

"Nothing that was it." Dean conveniently left out the part where they held hands walking on the Highline, and the part where he pretended to be Roman's boyfriend for a small amount of time. Seth wouldn't understand, he would just chalk it all up to Dean being gay for Roman. Which was a ridiculous notion.

"What did you do?"

Seth shrugged. "I met a girl. Her name is Nikki. We had drunken sex then she kicked me out because she saw me getting dressed."

"Why were you getting dressed if you were in a hot girls apartment? Are you dumb?"

"No I'm not dumb you ass!" Seth spat back, "I was supposed to be meeting my best friend for sight seeing but he ditched me for another guy! So fuck you very much."

Dean did feel bad about that. He came to NYC with Seth, he shouldn't have ditched him like that. "I'm sorry. I feel like an asshole. How about us guys go out tomorrow night? Bar hopping. Me, you, Cody, and Zigman. Sound cool?"

Seth smiled at that. He could use some guy time. "Yeah it sounds good."

Dean got into bed with Seth and laid on his chest. Seth rolled his eyes, pulling the sheet over them both.

"Night D."

"Night S."

* * *

><p>Dean made it to Roman's house around 11 am. He was excited to see Roman again. It felt like a lifetime since he last saw him, even though they hung out just yesterday. He knocked on the door excitedly, and waited. After about two minutes, Roman opened it, surprised to see Dean there.<p>

"Dean, hey. I didn't know you were coming so early."

He wasn't wearing much. Except basketball shorts and socks. Dean looked down again, trying not to focus on his chest yet again. Or the way his basketball shorts hung low on his waist. Roman opened the door, and Dean came in, immediately plopping down on his couch.

"I know it's early but i've been dying to play some video games. I hope you don't mind. I'm going crazy for some call of duty."

"Ha. It's okay, let me just put a shirt on and we can play."

"Why? You're not bothering me. Don't worry about all of that shit dude. Come play."

Roman smiled at that, i guess a lot changes when you hang out with someone for an entire day. He sat down on the couch right next to Dean, leaving little space between them.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?"

"You wish."

An hour later and they moved on from Call of Duty to Mortal Kombat versus DC. Surprisingly Dean was getting his ass handed to him by Roman. He knew he shouldn't of picked Green Latern to go up against Sub Zero.

"OH! What's that? FLAWLESS VICTORY!" Roman yelled as he slammed the controller down, taunting Dean in the process. He did a little dance, and it caused Dean to laugh, his cheeks wearing a faint blush.

"Yeah, yeah yeah. Next time i get Scorpion, you get the Flash and we'll see who wins then. Best two outta three?"

Before Roman could answer, his house phone rang. Roman told Dean he would be right back and then got up to go answer it.

Dean decided to play story mode for a bit while Roman talked on the phone. As he was playing he could hear Roman in the background, laughing his sexy laugh. It sounded like he was flirting with whoever was on the phone. Dean stopped playing the game and just listened. For some reason he felt his anger rising.

Was he... jealous?

Dean got up and walked over to Roman, standing there as Roman spoke.

"Okay, sounds perfect. I'll see you then." Roman hung up and smiled, then looked over at Dean, who was fiddling with a fork he found on the counter.

"Who was that?"

"Oh it was my friend, Ian. Why?"

"Mhm." Dean said back, still not meeting Roman's gaze. "Where will you be seeing him?"

"Oh he just asked me out. We're going to the movies tonight. Come on.. let's finish playing." Roman pulled Dean towards the couch but Dean didn't move. The thought of Roman going out with another guy pissed him off for some reason._ It's not jealousy._ He tried to tell himself.

"Dean? You alright?"

"I'm fine. Actually, i have to go." Dean said, putting on his gray hoodie he had taken off to play games with Roman.

"Are you sure? Because i wasn't done beating your ass."

"Mhm." Is all Dean replied, zipping the hoodie all the way up. "I gotta meet Seth somewhere. I'll see you around."

He walked to the door, and Roman watched, frowning as he saw him walk away. "Dean?" Roman said, causing Dean to turn around. He said nothing back. Roman started walking towards him, and Dean felt his heart racing. The big man brought Dean in, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist, as he hugged him tightly.

He didn't know why the hug happened, but it felt so good to be in Roman's arms. Dean found himself breathing in his fresh scent, letting Roman hold him at his waist. Both of his hands connected at the small of the blue eyed boys back. They were close, as close as Dean used to be with all of his exes. But it was different with Roman wasn't it? Roman was a guy, and Dean was playing the role of what exactly? The jealous, straight, non boyfriend?

"I hope i see you again." Roman whispered. He was always saying that. Saying things like he hoped he'd see Dean again. Like Dean would ever just leave him. He wouldn't. He wished Roman knew that.

"Enjoy your date." Dean said as he pulled away, looking at Roman one more time before he left his apartment.

* * *

><p>"Look Seth.. isn't that the same chick who kicked you out of her apartment the other day?"<p>

They were at the bar, as Dean promised, drinking their troubles away. It seemed like things were going great as they drunk beer and watched the football game on the tv. It was slow that night, and there wasn't many people coming in or out, but drinking and beer was more of what the guys came for.

"Yeah it's her." Seth said as Nikki eyed him, he gave her the exact same look back, an intense stare that gave off everything that couldn't be said with words. Her tight black dress caused Seth to suck in his bottom lip, and she watched, fully realizing the effect she had on him.

"Dude go over there, she's looking at you like she can see into your soul. Plus she's fucking hot." Cody pushed Seth towards Nikki and Dolph laughed as they watched Seth walk slowly over to her.

"She's going to murder him." Cody decreed.

"Yep. He dead." Dolph added with a laugh.

Dean was the only one who didn't say anything. He had a lot on his mind. Starting with Roman going on a date tonight. He didn't know why he felt the need to replay how Roman laughed on the phone with this Ian bastard, how he so nonchalantly said he was going on a date like it wasn't a big deal. He didn't understand why he was so upset. Roman was his friend. Just... his friend.

"Dean. That girl over there is looking at you." Dean's eyes scanned the bar and indeed he saw a chick looking at him. She had blonde hair, small lips, a thin figure. She gave him a small smile, and that's when Dean knew he had his prey for the night. Anything that could get his mind off of Roman was fine by him.

Even if it was only for a little while.

Her lips tasted like cherry vodka and her body pressed against his wafted a certain body heat that Dean missed ever since Alicia. He didn't ask her name, and it didn't matter. She was perfect for right now. As they kissed, Dean felt absolutely nothing. He tried to deepen it, holding her as close as humanly possible but flashes in his head went to Roman. That night. The kiss he stole from his lips. Goddamn. What was happening to him?

"I'm sorry i.. i have to go." He pulled away from her, stumbling back before running out of the bar. He couldn't breathe. Something was calling to him. His heart pounded in his chest and that's when Dean knew.

He fucking had feelings for a man.

It started to rain as Dean aimlessly walked around the dark streets off Manhattan, letting his brown curls turn into a wet mess on his head. Dean could feel his heart in his chest, it was telling him where to go next. Dean got on the train and the next thing he knew he was there, standing in front of Roman's apartment. Dean came up the stairs and knocked, a soft pitiful knock. Roman opened it and he immediately saw Dean standing there, wet with a pained look on his face.

Roman said nothing, he let Dean in then locked his door. He walked them into the bedroom and unzipped Dean's hoodie. It came off, falling to the floor. Next was Dean's shirt, button after button was popped open before it came off as well. Roman undid his pants, and Dean stepped out of them, leaving Dean in his boxers.

Dean stood there nervously, holding his own shoulders for warmth. He saw Roman looking at him, admiring Dean's body for just a second before he took Dean by the hand and laid Dean down in his bed. Roman got in right after and the two men ended up just staring at each other, looking deep into blue and gray eyes respectively. They were both in their underwear, and their eyes locked in an intense stare.

No words were said, right now there was nothing to say.

Roman slowly reached in, and put his hand on Dean's face, softly cupping it and Dean closed his eyes at the feeling of Roman's hands on him. Roman stopped touching his face, his tan hand cascading down Dean's body. He groaned when he saw Dean close his eyes, reacting to his touch.

"Rome." Dean whispered as he shivered against Roman's hand.

Roman stopped before he got to Dean's abs, it had been a long day and he was really tired. He looked at the clock, it was 2 am. Roman yawned softly, then slowly he closed his eyes.

Dean just watched as Roman fell slowly into a deep sleep. He smiled, moving in closer to lay on Roman's chest. He felt strong arms wrap themselves around him, holding him protectively.

He didn't know what he was doing or what would've happened if Roman would've kept going, but somehow in Roman's arms, everything felt so... right.

* * *

><p>AN: Dean's come to some realizations, but does that automatically mean that he gets Roman? Also I'm thinking about discontinuing this story. I know some people think i rushed it and stuff. Let me know what you guys think.


	5. Chapter 5

When Dean woke up in Roman's arms, things felt different. Things felt.. weird. But like a good weird. He looked up and noticed Roman was still sleeping, snoring lightly as his chest heaved in and out. He laid in the same bed with guys before, he and Seth sleep together all the time. But, this was different. This was Dean laying in bed with a guy and wondering what his lips tasted like. Laying in bed with a guy and wondering how Roman would feel if he got on top of him and started making out with him.

Laying in bed with a guy he might have feelings for.

Roman stirred with his eyes closed, he breathed into his pillow, finally opening his still tired eyes. Dean was still in his embrace, sea blue eyes looked up at him, forming a smile as he watched Roman wake. In this light, Dean looked so heavenly. His smile looked like perfection and Roman almost melted under Dean's heavy gaze. This straight guy was laying in his bed, half naked smiling at him. It was so domestic, yet Roman knew, nothing good was going to come out of this.

"Hi." Roman said, turning over to his side so he and Dean were face to face. Their fingers naturally laced together, making Roman nervous. He never knew of straight men who liked to hold hands with other men. It was supposed to feel weird, it should've, because Dean didn't play for his team, but he felt so comfortable around him, like this weird sense of home, and protection... care.

"Hi. I'm sorry i came over so late. I just needed to see you." Roman blushed at Dean's words, feeling something come over him, he already liked Dean. That was obvious since he kissed him the very first night they met. But this feeling, it was different then sexual attraction. It was... indescribable.

"Because you were jealous." Roman teased him.

"I wasn't jealous."

"Were too."

"Was not."

"Were too. Admit it, you didn't want me to go out with Ian." Roman said it playfully, trying to keep things between them light and friendly. He didn't want to scare Dean away.

"I didn't want you to go out with Ian." When Dean admitted it, Roman felt his heart almost in his throat. He didn't think Dean would admit to that. He didn't even think Dean would respond to be honest.

"Dean. Stop playing around." Roman tried to ignore everything his heart was feeling. He couldn't fall for a straight guy. That never ended well. Plus Dean didn't even live in New York, everything he was feeling was stupid and damned. He would just have to push those feelings away. They were friends. Just friends. Roman tried to get up but Dean pulled him back down, and this time it was Roman who was embraced. Strong arms kept him in place as Dean looked at him again, his intense stare, making Roman feel naked, like Dean could see into his soul or something.

"I'm not playing around Roman. I didn't want you to go out with him...because, Ro i... i think i have, i might have-"

"No." Roman cuts Dean off, pushing hard away from him. "Don't say it. Okay. Don't fucking say it." Roman stood up, feeling himself start to panic.

"Ro.. can i explain?"

"NO!" Roman yelled, "You're straight okay, you're unattainable. Don't sit there and pretend you want me now."

"What if i did want you?" Dean asked, he was nervous about the question but it wasn't going to stop him from asking it.

"You don't. At least not in the way you think."

"What? Ro.."

"Don't fucking call me Ro. Do you even know what you're about to say Dean? You want me right? That's what you were going to say?"

Dean nodded, quietly.

Roman gave off a pitiful, humorless laugh. "No. You see, you want me for the moment, Dean. You want me to get on my knees and suck your straight white guy dick so all those bad thoughts you've been having about me and i don't know how many other guys go away. You don't want me. You want sex. You want to experience what it's like to be with a guy. I'm not that guy, Dean. Don't sit there and pretend you want something with me. Don't pretend it's more than a fantasy."

Roman turned his back to him, closing his eyes as the words came out of his mouth. Stinging Dean in the process. He's been used by straight men before. He knew their game. He liked Dean way too much to go down that road with him.

Dean got up, and he nervously walked over to Roman. His shaky hands wrapped themselves around Roman from behind, and he felt Roman shudder against his embrace. Dean looked at the tan, perfect back and he leaned down and kissed it. Holy fuck, he just kissed Roman's back. He could feel Roman give in, a soft moan released as Dean kissed him again.

"Please. Stop." Roman mewled, feeling helpless as Dean laid kiss after kiss to his back and shoulders. Why him, why didn't Dean just hook up with a prostitute or something. He felt like a whore in that moment actually, ready to just give Dean what he wanted so he could go back to his life of casual dates and Dean would go back to women. Anything but this, anything but Dean's soft lips kissing him, anything but falling for a straight guy.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Dean asked and at that moment, Roman turned around in his arms. He looked at Dean, sort of contemplating. He then nodded a yes as his answer. Dean slowly pulled away, giving Roman what he wanted as he looked down at the carpeting in Roman's room.

"Dean... just go okay? Whatever happened here.. it didn't happen. We can reset, and still be friends."

"What if i don't wanna be just friends?" Dean replied with tears stinging his eyes. He waited for an answer, but Roman didn't reply. He couldn't watch Dean cry. He turned away and that's when Dean took his clothes off the floor, and started popping them on.

Once he was fully dressed he stood there, waiting for Roman to say something, or at least turn around to look at him. He did neither. Dean felt so rejected, so alone. "Roman..." Dean said, coming up behind him again. He reached out to touch him, but stopped when he saw Roman tense his shoulders.

Dean looked away, tears threatened to fall out of sad blue eyes as he put on his hoodie then zipped it up, quickly leaving Roman's apartment.

The door slammed from Dean's anger and once he was gone, Roman broke down into tears.

* * *

><p>Seth and Nikki were... intense to say the least. All they ever did was fight... and fuck. She would come up with excuses as to why she was mad at him, confusing Seth, and then the next thing he knew, they were in her bed, fucking like rabbits.<p>

She wouldn't let him know her. She wouldn't tell him anything about her life. The only thing they shared were their bodies and even when that happened Seth could feel this connection, like he wanted to protect her from whatever she was hiding from. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he wanted to know more about her.

If only Nikki would let him.

He was at her apartment again, cooling off as she took a shower. It was their third time fucking in a hour and it was safe to say that Seth was completely worn out. He got up, cracking his neck and stretched, then put his boxers back on. Seth decided that maybe the best way to get to know Nikki was to look around, and snoop until he found something interesting. That way at least he knew small things.

He walked around her room, and saw a picture of her with a girl who looked exactly like her. "She has a twin? Cool." Seth said as he nodded, and kept going. He saw her family in photos, they seemed nice enough.

He started to peep through her drawers and saw nothing but bras and panties, socks and clothes. The normal stuff anyone would wear. Seth noticed a door in the room, that wasn't the bathroom. He chewed on his bottom lip as curiosity rose. He turned the knob, just to see if it was open, and low and behold it was.

Once he opened it though... Seth's eyes almost popped out of his head. It was an assortment of costumes. From naughty school girl, to a very sexy miss America. He was so confused by it, his fingers scanned the different outfits and then... he heard Nikki cough.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nikki asked, slamming the door shut, standing in front of Seth, with her arms crossed.

"Sorry i didn't mean too... i was just.. Nikki... are you like into cosplay or something?"

"What the fuck is cosplay?"

"It's when you dress up as your favorite characters from comics, movies and stuff. You know like comic con?"

Nikki pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head at him. She didn't want to tell him this, he would just judge her. He wouldn't understand where she was coming from. No one did, not even her family. But she figured if Seth judged her then he wasn't right for her in the first place.

"I'm not into cosplay or whatever you said..." Nikki answered, "I'm actually... a stripper."

"Oh cool." Seth nodded...

"Wait what?"

* * *

><p>"Dean... this came for you." Seth tells him as he tossed the envelope at Dean. It hit him in the chest and Dean just looked at it, not moving. It's been almost three days since he spoke to Roman, or seen Roman. He was depressed about what happened between them. How Roman just dismissed what was happening between them as nothing more then a sick straight guy fantasy that Dean was having. It was more than that. They both knew it, Roman just didn't want to admit it. At first Dean didn't either but after he spent time with him, held his hand, hugged him, laid in his arms, and everything else he couldn't deny it anymore. He wanted Roman and as much as it scared him to have feelings for another guy, the thought of Roman not wanting him back scared him so much more.<p>

"Well.. aren't you going to open it?" Seth asked as he jumped on Dean's bed, and laid down next to him.

"No." Dean answered, taking out his book and beginning to read.

"Fine. I'll open it." Seth grabbed it off of Dean's chest, then ripped the envelope open. He smirked as he looked at the formal invitation. Seth cleared his throat and put on his best english accent as he read it for Dean.

"This is a formal invitation to a Mr. Dean Ambrose plus a guest to attend the MOMA annual black and white gala."

Dean looked up when Seth finished speaking and he grabbed the invitation out of Seth's hand. He started reading it over in disbelief, wondering who invited him to this shit. Obviously it had to be Roman. It couldn't be though, they weren't even speaking.

He looked at the back of the card and was thankful Seth didn't get to read that part because there was a small message from Roman.

_Dean, i hope you can come. It would be a shame if you didn't get to experience moma first hand. I hope to see you there. Bring Seth too. Sincerely, Roman._

He smiled as his fingers caressed the invitation. Seth noticed the smile and he looked at him confused. "Dude... what's going on?"

"Nothing umm.." Dean cleared his throat trying not to smile so wide. "Roman invited us to a gala. It's this weekend, we're going to need suits."

Seth fist pumped the air and smiled almost as wide as Dean. "Fuck yeah. You know, Roman's actually not that bad."

Dean bit his lip and looked down with a smile at Seth's sentence.

"Yeah he's not bad at all."

* * *

><p>Dean and Seth were trying to hail a cab, but they weren't having much luck. They were going to be late to the gala, and Dean definitely didn't want to show up late. He was anxious to see Roman in black tie, anxious to see the big man again period. He missed his face, and his company and just everything about him. At this point he would be willing to just give up his crush if it meant hanging out with Roman again. They finally got a cab, and Dean told the driver where to go. They got there in about 20 minutes, and Dean ended up paying for the cab.<p>

"Okay just act like you belong." Dean whispered to Seth as they walked up to the stairs. Dean opened the door, then handed the man his invitation. The big burly African American man who had a name tag that read "Big E" nodded to them and let them in.

"Oh my god.. dude this is beautiful." Seth nudged Dean and almost at the same time they looked up and took in the imagery. It was crazy. It was amazing.

"Oh fucking shit. It's Nikki!" Seth said as he ducked behind one of the tables. Dean watched him and started laughing, as Seth kneeled near the table so Nikki couldn't see him.

"Are you hiding from a 90 pound chick?" Dean laughed.

"Yes. Look it's a long story okay. I gotta make myself scarce. Now move away from me so that i can make a run for it." Dean shook his head and waved him off, leaving Seth there by himself.

Truth was he wasn't even there five minutes yet and he already was wondering where Roman was. He imagined that he was lost in the crowd somewhere, searching for Dean as the blue eyed boy was him. Dean started to walk through the crowd of white and black, looking around for familiar gray eyes. What he saw though, was Roman talking to a bunch of people with his arms around someone. The guy was as tall as him, slender, fit, had a gorgeous smile too. He had to be Ian. The same fuckhead who asked Roman out the other day. Dean saw a waiter walking pass with a tray of champagne filled glasses. He grabbed one and quickly drunk it down, his eyes still on Roman.

Dean took another drink, gulping it down as he saw the guy kiss Roman's cheek as they walked away from the large group. Roman was smiling and he seemed happy, like genuinely happy. Whoever the guy was, he was whispering in Roman's ear, obviously making Roman blush with whatever he was saying. The guy squeezed Roman's hand then possibly left to go to the bathroom. Roman was standing there by himself, and his eyes wandered, before he knew it he and Dean locked eyes.

Dean thought that he wasn't even going to get a wave, but Roman was actually smiling when he noticed Dean. Dean could feel his heart pound against his chest as Roman made his way over to him. Fuck. Roman looked gorgeous, black suit, black tie. Dean was pretty sure that his heart was in his throat now, it shouldn't be doing that, especially not when Roman was getting closer. Fuck him for being irresistible.

"Ambrose. Wow. You look..." Roman's eyes scanned Dean's body and he let out a involuntary groan as he looked him up and down.

"Yeah. You do too." Dean blushed, moving a bit closer to Roman now.

"I'm glad you came. Where's Seth?"

"Why does that matter?"

"It doesn't i just.."

"You just want Seth here as a cockblock so you can ignore your feelings for me." When Dean said it, it looked like Roman opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out. He won that round.

"Dean. You're straight." Roman said it like he was pleading for Dean to let this go. But Dean's casual shrug told him otherwise.

"If I'm so straight how come i want you?" It was a legitimate question. One that Dean knew Roman didn't want to answer. When Roman went quiet on him, Dean tried a different approach. "Have you fucked him?"

"Who?"

"That guy, Ian.. have you guys fucked yet?"

"Dean.." Roman blushed, he didn't want to answer that.

"I don't want you to fuck him." Dean said it possessively, like he wasn't even asking.

"I haven't fucked him. He wants too though, i can't bring myself to it." Dean smiled at that, because he knew exactly why. Roman saw him wearing that smug smile of his and he hit Dean in the chest, looking down. "Don't smile like that. You have no idea why we haven't had sex."

"Roman." Dean's voice was more serious now, he slowly reached out his pinky and laced it with Roman's. The bigger man didn't stop him at all, not even when Dean pulled him in, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Can i come over tonight? Just to talk?"

Before Roman could answer Ian was making his way through the crowd, Dean noticed and he pulled away from Roman quickly, making sure Ian saw nothing. "Hey babe. Who's this?" Ian asked as he wrapped his arms around Roman from behind.

"This is... Dean." Roman said, looking into Dean's eyes as Ian kissed his neck.

"Hi. I'm Ian." Ian said to him and he waved. Dean didn't say anything back. He just smiled then turned to walk away.

"Dean... about that thing we talked about?" Dean turned and looked at him, raising his eyebrows curiously. "The answer is yes."

Dean nodded and walked away with the biggest smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Roman told Ian that he couldn't stay over that night. Simply because he knew that Dean was coming over and he couldn't have Ian around when Dean was there. What he was feeling for Dean was confusing to say the least. He didn't want to be the guy in love with another straight boy who couldn't deal with his feelings. He looked out his window and saw Dean coming up the street. He was in basketball shorts and a hoodie, some Nike's too. Roman bit his lip then after a minute he heard Dean knock.<p>

"Hey." Dean said coming in, moving pass Roman.

Roman closed the door, and leaned against it. "You wanted to talk right?" Roman said, his eyes watching Dean closely.

Dean looked at him, and then started to move closer to Roman, stalking towards him slowly. Roman could feel himself breathing hard as Dean closed the space between their bodies. He backed Roman against the door, their breathing becoming more uncontrollable now that Dean pressed their chest against each other's.

"Talking is overrated." Dean husked in Roman's ear, right after he took Roman's hands and lead him straight to Roman's bedroom.

* * *

><p>AN: I never before had an outpour of love like that. I genuinely thought no one was reading the fic and people kept telling me it was rushed despite the synopsis, so i really was going to end it. But you guys told me not too, and you pmed me kind words of encouragement and i honestly want to tell you thank you. I literally teared up reading each review and pm and anon message. Thanks for honestly encouraging me to keep going guys. Now: what do you think is going to happen between Ambreigns? Also why do you think Seth is hiding from Nikki?


	6. Chapter 6

Clothes were splayed across the floor and silence defeaned in the room. Dean was in Roman's bed with his shirt off, while the much bigger man was on top of him. They didn't move yet, just looked at each other while their fingers laced together in a soft but secure lock. Dean watched as Roman examined his face, his gray eyes scanning Dean up and down, like he was trying to find a flaw where there were none, at least none that the samoan could see physically.

"Kiss me." Dean whispered, looking up at Roman. He could tell Roman wanted too, especially by his intense stare. But instead of kisses, Roman just smiled at him, fitting more between Dean's open legs. He leaned down and surprisingly nuzzled his nose against Dean's, then brought Dean up, so that he was sitting in his lap.

Roman's hands moved to wrap around Dean's waist, then moved up his back, pulling Dean flush against him. He was so gentle, treating Dean as though he would break. The brunette smiled, feeling a wave of innocence as he felt Roman's cock brush against his own. It felt good, but Roman also felt so big under him, he was massive. Dean blushed as his mind started to wonder where that weapon of mass destruction Roman was hiding in his pants was going to fit anywhere inside of him.

"You're incredibly beautiful." Roman said quietly, almost too quietly, like he didn't want anyone else to know, but Dean. His fingers were now caressing Dean's abs and Dean could feel the cold fingers on him, It was torture, but of the exquisite kind. He was exploring Dean's body, touching everywhere he could in case he didn't get a chance to after this. But Dean couldn't take it for much longer, he wanted to kiss him, and he wanted it badly.

"Roman.. kiss me?" Dean now whined as Roman's hands moved to his ass, cupping the cheeks through Dean's basketball shorts. Dean could feel himself be pressed against Roman's erection, completely, but not totally shocked by the fact that he was getting one himself.

"If i kiss you.. will you leave?" Roman asked him, feeling Dean's cock press against the zipper of Roman's jeans. He wanted friction, and he wanted it badly but he needed to set a pace so it didn't scare Dean off. He was afraid, if he... if they moved forward, what would happen then? Roman couldn't handle being used by yet another straight guy.

"I won't leave, just fucking kiss me already-" Dean was cut off by Roman grabbing his face, pressing his lips to Dean's gently. It felt so different than kissing girls, since Roman had stubble, which scratched against Dean's face as they slowly made out. Dean could feel himself settling more into the kiss, leaning down so he could drink from Roman's lips, savoring the sweet taste of champagne and him.

He felt Roman start to move his hips up most likely for friction. Dean happily met his hips, slowly grinding against Roman's erection. Why did it feel so good? Roman licked on Dean's bottom lip and slowly his tongue moved inside of the young boys mouth. Their teeth clashed as Dean let him in, letting his own tongue play with Roman's gently.

It should've felt weird, Dean never kissed a guy before, in fact he never kissed anyone who kissed like Roman. He was so passionate, hungry. It only made Dean want him more. The kiss became desperate and Dean's hands ended up in Roman's hair, fisting the back of it to keep their mouths in place. Roman only pulled away to breathe, looking into Dean's eyes as the young college student kept his hands in his hair.

"What's next?" Dean asked as he released slow breaths, trying to regain his control. His dick was frimly erect against the outline of his shorts, begging for release. If only Roman would tell him that next, he wanted to fuck his brains out. That thought scared and excited Dean all at once.

"I think we should cool down." It wasn't what Dean wanted to hear, but he would be lying if he didn't say that he didn't agree. Besides he didn't even know how to have gay sex.. how would he be able to please Roman anyway?

"I agree."

"Good." Roman moved Dean to the side of him, and then they just ended up laying down side by side as they looked up at Roman's ceiling.

"You still hard?" Dean asked Roman.

"Very." Roman responded with a laugh.

Silence fell between them again as they stared up into the darkness of the room. They just kissed and touched. It was better than sex to Dean, because with every extended finger, or soft caress he could feel just how much Roman cared about him.

"How many more weeks until you leave?"

"Two." Dean said back, "why?"

"Mm." Roman hummed his response. Two weeks left with him, two weeks until he'd never see Dean again and maybe just maybe his heart wouldn't pound the way it did around him. Maybe just maybe, things would go back to way they were.

Maybe just maybe he'd fall out of love with him then.

"Two weeks with you... i think i could do that." Roman said, laughing lightly.

Dean laughed too, his hand moving to connect with Roman's. They both held on and squeezed, slowly caressing as their eyes finally connected.

"Stay the night. I promise you, no funny business." Roman smiled at him, and Dean turned, only to lay a soft kiss to Roman's wet lips.

"You didn't even have to ask."

* * *

><p>"So you asked her if she was a whore?" Cody laughed at Seth.<p>

"Not like that."

"But you did ask her if she slept with her customers."

"And how she spent the money."

"Which is basically calling her a whore."

The boys all laughed at Seth as they started lifting weights. Seth pursed his lips, moving to spot Dean.

"Was that bad? I mean.. she's a goddamn stripper! How was i supposed to know that i would piss her off by saying it? It was a legitimate question."

"With a legitimate slap as the answer." Dolph laughed more as he started to use the pull up.

"Shut up, at least it didn't hurt that badly." Seth frowned.

"Look, dude... maybe she's not mad anymore? I mean what happened when you ran into her last night again?" Seth had already told Dean what happened but he didn't mention it to the rest of the guys.

"I hid until i couldn't hide anymore. She found me and then we talked it over. But she sorta said that she hated me and wanted to stick her high heel up my 'twink' ass." Seth shook his head, "What's a twink anyway?"

"I think it's a term used for hairless, young gay men." Cody shrugged, looking at Dolph for help.

"Hey, don't look at me dude."

They all shrugged.

"So Ambrose, we all know that Seth got his ass handed to him by some chick, what did you do last night?"

Dean sat up and Seth helped him put the bar back. He was blushing but he tried to keep calm, he didn't want to give it away and have them judge him. After he left Roman's he couldn't stop thinking about him, the kiss, the way Roman held him as they slept together. Dean started thinking about it again, and he couldn't stop the blush now even if he wanted too.

"Look, Ambrose is blushing like a damn school girl!" Cody said laughing as he sat up.

"You look like you had cock in your mouth or something Ambrose. What happened last night?"

Dean looked down at that, he didn't want to face the music and tell his friends just how close he came to doing exactly that last night. Seth noticed Dean's facial expression and he realized that Dean was hiding something. He didn't know what it was but Seth wasn't stupid, he had pretty good idea about_ who it was_ that was making Dean blush.

"Hey guys, let's leave Dean alone. Chill with that shit, got it?" Seth defended Dean, and Cody waved them off, pulling Dolph with him towards the locker room.

"Thanks man." Dean says, getting up and putting his hand on Seth's shoulder.

"Dean. I'm going to ask you something and i want you to be 100% honest with me."

"Sure, of course dude. Shoot."

"Were you with Roman last night?"

* * *

><p>"Why did i decide to do this? How did you rope me into hiking?" Dean panted as he and Roman hiked up the appalachian trail on bellvale mountain. He could barely breath but Roman, seemed to be just fine. The best thing about the hike was that he got a nice view of Roman from behind as he followed him up the mountain.<p>

"Please, Dean. It's not even that bad. We're almost there." Roman turned to look back at him, and Dean could've sworn he felt his heart drop. Roman had his hair in a tight bun and he was wearing a sleeveless white and green shirt, ray bans and some black shorts. Dean bit his lip and felt insanely lucky in that moment, he was lucky that he had Roman's attention. The attention of a beautiful man. The fact that he was a guy with a dick instead of something he was used too, was starting to not scare Dean as much. The only thing that scared him now was..

Roman's big dick.

They finally made it up the mountain, well Roman made it, Dean trailed a little bit behind. Roman put his hand out for Dean to take and he did, only to be pulled into Roman's arms. He smiled then Roman let go, turning to look at the scenery.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Roman asked Dean, his gray eyes trained on the crisp blue sky, and white clouds.

"Yeah. It is." Dean answered, but instead of looking at the clear sky, or birds flying high, he was looking at Roman and smiling. It wasn't a lie, Roman was incredibly beautiful.

Roman turned to see Dean staring at him and he didn't waste any time, he leaned in and kissed his lips. Dean blushed, kissing him back gently. It was one of those sweet kisses that couples usually do. But they weren't a couple. It didn't have a label. But it felt nice at least. He felt Roman pull him tight into his embrace, deepening the soft kiss. Dean didn't pull away, he actually welcomed Roman's lips, humming against the softness of Roman's mouth.

"Roman... is that.." Dean's eyes widened and he started to pull away from Roman's lips as he saw something slithering towards them. "FUCKING SNAKE!" Dean yelled, pushing away from Roman then he started running back down the mountain.

"Dean!" Roman screamed as he ran after him, "Dean, slow down or you'll fall!"

Dean kept going until he was almost back to the car. Roman finally caught up with him, panting as Dean stood near the car.

"Dean..."

"What?"

"You ran."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't do snakes okay, i just don't fuck with them. Be mad or whatever, but don't tell me i shouldn't of run. Because i would've run no matter what."

Roman started laughing, and he nodded, understanding where he was coming from. "I'm terrified of spiders." He admitted, opening the car door for him.

Dean hopped in the passengers seat, smiling. Roman didn't judge him, not even a little bit. He couldn't of pulled that running shit with Alicia, she would've never dated him if he did. Roman was different, he was free to be himself around him, all 225 pounds of scared. It was nice.

They ended up driving back to the city, and since it was a fairly long drive, Dean fell asleep. He didn't realize that Roman was watching him every now and again, seeing Dean snore as they hit the highway. He was incredibly cute, Roman was trying not to get used to it.

A little over 3 hours later, Roman parked his car and woke Dean up. He looked tired still, from the way he rubbed his eyes. They both got out and headed up to Roman's apartment.

"Go lay down, I'll call and get some chinese food." Roman pushed Dean towards his room, picking up his phone to call for chinese. Roman starts to order for them both, but he gets sidetracked as Dean starts kissing his neck, causing Roman to drop the phone just after he finished the order. "Dean.." Roman stuttered, closing his eyes at the feeling of wet lips on him. He could barely stand it. He grunted then picked Dean up with ease, letting Dean's legs wrap around his waist as Roman walked them over to the couch.

"I'm fucking 200 plus pounds and you pick me up like a sack of potatoes." Dean laughed, slowly taking Roman's hair out of it's bun.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me?"

Dean smiled, settling against the couch with Roman. He leaned down and started kissing him, at first it was nice and slow, kinda like their first kiss. But things quickly changed as Dean started to tongue kiss him. The blue eyed boy pushed him back against the cushion of the couch, letting Roman settle before he kissed him again, pulling at his shirt so Roman could take it off. "Off, now." Dean demands. Roman nodded, pulling the shirt over his head then tossing it across the room. Dean took the time to admire his abs, and his thick muscular upper body. He blew out a hungry breath through his nose, not even realizing how turned on he could get by another guy before now.

"Your turn." Roman smirked, his gray eyes turning a shade darker as Dean followed his lead, taking his shirt off as well. Roman looked at Dean's nipples, extended and erect. He wanted them in his mouth. He wanted his tongue to rake across Dean's abs, giving him love bites and marking Dean as his.

"I really want to just fuck you. Have you withering under me, begging for sweet release." Dean felt his dick jump when Roman said that. He started imagining it, Roman fucking him, him screaming his name. Fuck. He was hard. Roman looked down and noticed it pressing against Dean's shorts. He smiled, looking into Dean's eyes. "I want to suck your cock." Roman husked, and he watched as Dean released a small moan.

"Roman. Fuck. Please just touch it?" Dean begged.

"Want me to touch it?"

Dean nodded a yes.

As Roman began to caress his hand down Dean's body, there was a knock on his door. "Fuck. Who is that?"

Dean laughed, "Chinese remember?"

"Right duh."

Roman put Dean on the couch then got up to answer it, forgetting that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He opened the door, and there was Ian, looking incredibly sexy in his tight red shirt and black skinny jeans. "Hey babe. You haven't called me so i figured i would come to you. I brought vodka!"

Roman faked a smile at Ian, but internally he was cursing and screaming.. "I umm... gimme just a second?" Roman told him, and before he could answer, Roman slammed the door in his face.

"Who's that?"

"Ian."

"Ian... ian?"

"Yep."

"I see."

Roman ran his fingers through his hair nervously, looking at Dean as if he had an answer. "Should i tell him to leave? We were in the middle of.." Roman didn't want to say it outloud. What they were doing, probably still scared Dean a bit.

"Ro, i can't tell you what to do in your home. I'll tell you this though, I'll be in your room, with a sandwich half naked waiting for you. What you do until then is completely up to you." Dean got up off the couch, and pecked Roman's lips then went into the kitchen to make a sandwich. Roman smiled as he saw Dean take out four pieces of bread instead of two.

He went back towards the door, opening it again. "Hey, Ian. Turns out i can't let you in tonight. I'm feeling a bit under the weather. Raincheck?"

"Okay i guess i just miss you. Call me alright?"

Roman nodded then closed the door. He blew out a breath then walked into his room, seeing Dean there, like he promised, eating a sandwich on his bed. Roman came over and Dean handed him the one he made for Roman. The polynesian bit into it, then moved to sit back against his pillows.

"You chose me." Dean said with a smile.

"Yeah, i mean Ian is great but.. i..." Roman looked down. "I like you."

"I like you too." Dean admitted easily, fitting between Roman's legs perfectly as he ate the rest of his sandwich.

Roman dipped his head, and kissed Dean gently, tasting the mustard on Dean's lips. "I guess i can cancel the Chinese then?" Roman asked but Dean shook his head no.

"There's always room for Chinese."

* * *

><p>That night after they took separate showers, Dean said he felt like cuddling, and he ended up in Roman's arms. Not soon before long, Dean was asleep, and Roman just watched him, as his mind raced. He was feeling too many emotions at once, too many thoughts of happiness and domestication that came with being with Dean. After Randy, Roman promised himself to always take his time falling for someone, but Dean was different, he was making him feel kept, and happy. Roman couldn't let the happiness consume him. Soon, Dean would leave him and it would all be gone. Two weeks. That's all they had left.<p>

"Two weeks, i can do that." Roman said to himself, before he held Dean close, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: I received the best review so far from user _datcutiekibby_ it was insightful and made me laugh. I love when you guys review like that. It really feeds my muse. I wanna thank you for taking the time out and reading it in the first place. I get insecure sometimes but you guys help me shed it a lot! Now: Why do you think Roman's having such a hard time dealing with his feelings for Dean but Dean doesn't seem to be having a hard time (anymore) with his feelings for Roman? Also do you guys like the Nikki/Seth subplot or do you miss our favorite twink!Seth?


	7. Chapter 7

"I..." Dean couldn't bring himself to look at Seth. What was he going to tell him? That he was with Roman? That he ended up kissing him, and spending the night in his arms and he liked it? He could handle being judged by Cody and Dolph, but not by Seth. They have been best friends almost his entire teenage life. His heart couldn't take it if Seth never wanted to speak to him again.

"Well?"

"Seth.. just let it go bro." Dean turned to walk away but Seth stood in front of him, not moving.

"What?"

"Were you or were you not with Roman last night?"

"I.." Fuck. He couldn't lie to Seth, he would see right through him. "I was okay? It's not a big deal."

"Dean. What did you do with him?"

Dean looked down, his heart was racing, fucking Seth had to ask him this now? "Nothing i just.. kissed him." Dean mutters, so low that Seth couldn't quite hear it.

"You what?"

"I kissed him, okay. We made out. That's it i promise." Dean said it a little more loudly, so Seth could hear, and as he looked into the iris of Seth's hazel eyes, he could see judgement. He knew it was coming. Fuck he should've just lied.

"Dean."

"What?"

"Are you... gay?"

"Fuck you." Dean spat, the next thing he knew, he was pushing Seth hard onto the mat of the gym floor. His best friend sat there shocked while Dean walked over him and then made his way to shower.

When he was fully dressed he came out of the locker room, seeing Seth there waiting for him. "Dean.. I'm sorry." Seth said, following Dean outside the gym. "It's just i didn't know-" Dean cut him off, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You didn't know what? I'm not fucking gay, okay. I just.. with Roman it's... he's different. I don't know, fuck just leave me alone." Dean started walking again, and Seth followed next to him, not saying anything. They walked in silence for awhile, but Dean could see Seth looking like he was ready to explode with questions.

"Go ahead and ask." Dean gave in.

"How did it happen?" They turned the corner and were almost at the hotel.

"I don't know. He kissed me the first night i met him. At first i was like woah, red alert. But we started hanging out and i sorta started.. to feel weird around him. Like i got butterflies or some shit. I don't know. Honestly, he just makes me laugh, he's dreamy, adventurous and sweet. I didn't even notice i liked him until the other night. I was kissing some girl at the bar and the next thing i notice, I'm thinking about him, I'm getting jealous when he's with other guys, it's weird."

They made it inside and up the elevator, and Dean pressed the button to their floor. Seth was looking at him as they rode in silence, he could tell that Seth was still judging him. It hurt Dean to even think about. The elevator stopped at their floor finally, and Dean comes in with Seth, plopping down on the bed.

"So you like him a lot then?" Seth moved to sit next to Dean's extended legs.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "Dude i don't know what any of this means, i don't know if it means I'm gay, or whatever. I just... like him and i want to figure it out. You can judge me, tell codes and zigman too if you want to be petty. But i can't just leave him alone, Seth. I won't."

Seth looked at his friend, and he was starting to get it. Dean always said he was lost when it came to love, and after Alicia ripped his heart into so many pieces, Seth thought that Dean wouldn't ever recover. So who was he to judge Dean? He was only trying to find himself, and if that meant he had to kiss a guy, then Seth was okay with that.

"Hey, I'm not telling anyone unless you really want me too. What happens in New York, stays between us and the Big Apple." He held his hand out in a fist, and Dean smiled, bumping his with Seth's.

"So have you guys had sex yet?"

Dean blushed, "Umm.. no."

"But you want too?"

He bit his lip, looking down as he nodded, "Yeah, i think i do." That was the first time Dean admitted it out loud, it was the truth though, he couldn't wait to sleep with Roman. Even though the thought of it still scared him.

"What about Nikki?" Dean asked as Seth moved to lay next to him on his bed.

"I dunno." Seth twisted his lips to the side, and looked down at his fingers. "I know she's a stripper and everything, but she's different you know? At first i may have said some things but i..."

"You like her."

Seth nods, shaking his head with a laugh. "Yeah i do."

"Then go after what you want. I did, and honestly i don't regret it." Dean's head somehow now ended up in Seth's lap. His blue eyes looked up at his friend and he smiled, playing with the end of Seth's growing beard.

Dean was right. Seth needed to suck it up, and just... make a move. After all, Nikki was worth it.

* * *

><p>Seth blew out a nervous breath as he walked into the club. It was a Wednesday night, so it wasn't filled with tons of people like it would be on the weekends. He had to do a lot of research, (by research, he meant begging Dean to ask Roman where Nikki worked) but he finally found out where she worked. It probably wasn't a good idea to come and see her while she was working, but she wouldn't answer his calls or text messages, leaving Seth with no other choice but to come there.<p>

He sat down at one of the tables and waited, looking around ever so often to see if he noticed Nikki.

_"...And now, ladies and gentlemen give it up for Carmen."_

At first Seth paid no attention to this Carmen chick, but once she was on stage, that's when Seth realized it was her. Sporting a blonde wig and a cowgirl outfit, Nikki danced to _Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard._ Seth's eyes watched as her hips moved, her body swayed perfectly in time with the beat. She took off her top, revealing her bra that was candy striped. Nikki bent down on her knees and then crawled over to the fat nasty man with an 100 dollar bill he'd been waving in her face for a bit now. She let him put it in her bra, between her breasts, then she got up and started dancing yet again. Seth knew he wasn't going to get her attention just sitting there, so he had a plan. A dumb plan, but a plan nevertheless.

"Carmen, you're needed for a private lap dance." Nikki sighed, she hated the private room. Especially when the men would get all handsy. It made her feel cheap, but it was good money. She went to go change into her sexy nurse costume, then pulled back the curtain, only to see Seth there, waiting for her.

"You?" Nikki screamed. "No. No way... get out!"

"Wait please, Nikki, you don't even have to give me a lap dance, i just came to talk. Since you weren't answering my calls or texts i figured, you would be more inclined to talk to me here." Nikki looked at him, chewing on her bottom lip. She thought about it for a while, then breathed in, closing the curtain and then the door.

"You can talk, but you paid for a dance. I have to give you one. It's policy."

Seth nodded, moving to sit in the chair. The music started playing, and Nikki started dancing, rolling her hips for him. Seth watched her, his eyes trained on her beauty, every single inch of her was glorious, she had a perfect figure, beautiful legs, pretty eyes, great tits. But Seth liked her smile more than anything. Even though he only got to see it once or twice.

She got in his lap, and rolled her hips on top of him, causing mild precipitation on Seth's brow, "Nikki, i want to apologize for asking what i asked the other day, it was wrong of me to assume that." Nikki didn't reply she just unzipped the front of her dress, slowly letting her breasts pop out for him. Seth tried to keep it together, even though all he wanted right now was to suck on her hard nipples.

He had to focus.

"I was an idiot and a dumbass. I demeaned your profession and that was wrong." He gulped when she took off her dress, now on top of him in just skimpy panties that barely fit on her. She bounced on him, and Seth could feel himself become erect up under her.

But he still needed to focus.

"..There's something about you i like, something, so special that i bet other people don't see. I just want to get to know you, Nikki, outside the bedroom, in here." Seth nervously put his hand on her heart and Nikki stopped dancing. She looked into his eyes, and smiled, sitting down on top of him, straddling his legs.

"You really want to know me?" She asked it like she never been asked that question genuinely before.

"Yes."

"And you don't care that i strip and other men see my body?"

"It's your body. Not mine." Nikki's smile grew even wider. She pulled Seth by his glamour kills tshirt and started kissing him softly.

"Go on a date with me?" Seth asked, pulling away from the kiss, looking into Nikki's eyes. Her lips were swollen from the kiss, all pink and wet. Seth put some hair behind her ear, causing Nikki to blush.

"Of course i will you twink." Nikki laughed.

"Hey, okay i looked that up, i am not a twink!" Seth pouted then Nikki kissed him again.

"You're such a twink." She suggested. "But you're my twink."

* * *

><p>"Fuck." Dean cursed as Roman kissed down his chest, stopping at Dean's nipples, he put them in his mouth, lapping his big tongue around the pink nub. It was a mind blowing experience to Dean, having his nipples sucked by someone so incredibly gorgeous. His hands ended up in Roman's hair. Trying, but failing to push Roman's head down towards his jeans, letting him know exactly what he wanted.<p>

"Dean." Roman said, taking Dean's nipple out of his mouth with a laugh.

"Sorry, it's just really hard and i need a release." Dean blushed as Roman fit between his legs, making them prop up against the couch.

"It's okay, just I'm not some drunk sorority girl. When i do suck your dick, and i will... it'll be a much different experience." Dean nodded, looking up into Roman's eyes. They kissed again, harder this time almost bruising Dean's lips. Then Roman continued his tongue exploration of his body. He could feel wet lips all over him, giving him wave after wave of pleasure. It only stopped when he felt Roman's nose nuzzle against his jean clad erection, causing Dean to bob his head back, releasing a curse.

"Fuck just take it out, please?" He begged Roman, and this time it seemed like Roman was listening because he heard his zipper being pulled down, and felt his cock being pulled out of it's confinement. Dean looked up and saw Roman staring at it, licking his hungry lips.

"Pretty nice right?" Dean smirked.

"It's fucking beautiful." He wasn't lying, it was pinkish tan, nice width, and a good size, for Roman anyway. He was hairless almost everywhere, even near his dick, it sorta made Roman blush. Roman sat up and before Dean knew it, he felt cold hands on his cock, and small painful strokes as Roman's hand moved up and down in a slow motion. He could see Dean start to leak, so Roman moved his thumb over the head, swiping some of the precum before he put the finger in his mouth, letting Dean watch.

"Fuck." Dean cursed as he watched Roman suck the precum off of his own finger. It was hot, Roman was hot. Dean pulled Roman in for a series of kisses, tasting himself on Roman's tongue. It tasted weird, but not bad. He felt Roman push him away, then he moved back down, kissing the head of Dean's dick. As Roman lapped his tongue around the head, he sucked it in, causing Dean to scream his name.

The phone started to ring, but they ignored it, as Roman put more of him into his hot mouth.

_"Hey, it's Roman i'm not home, obviously so leave a message."_ It beeped then Roman heard a voice he hasn't heard in a long time, his father.

"Ahh, Roman i guess you're busy... entertaining. Too busy to actually pick up for your own flesh. How disappointing. Anyway, the Ortons invited us to the Hamptons this weekend, and i expect to see you there. I don't want to hear any excuses from you. Understand? Okay, goodbye."

Dean looked at Roman as he still had his cock in his mouth. He could see Roman's face, the sadness he felt as he heard his father call him disappointing. It only stopped Roman for a moment before he kept sucking, Dean felt an overwhelming amount of pleasure as Roman basically had his cock in the back of his throat, but, he needed to stop this, they should talk. Dean put his hand of either side of Roman's head, to stop his movements, moving Roman's hair out of his eyes. "Ro, take it out."

Roman let Dean's dick go, and he looked away, sitting up on the couch. "Was it not good?"

"What?"

"The blowjob, why did i have to stop?"

"No, it was amazing, it's just.. Ro, your dad..."

"I know." Roman looked down, and Dean got up, putting himself back in his jeans. He sat down next to Roman and took his hand, softly caressing it.

"He sounds like a fucking asshole. You don't need to go to no damn Hamptons. We can ditch and go to the movies..."

"No."

"But.. Ro.."

"I said no." Roman turned to look at him, sadness found in his gray eyes. "I need to go. I'm expected every year. It's a thing my family does. I'm sorry, Dean. I have to go." Roman moved to get up, but Dean wouldn't let him.

"Sit back." Dean told Roman. He had Roman looking at him like he was crazy. But the samoan did as he was asked. Dean got on top of Roman, fitting flush against him so they could feel each other's erections pressed against themselves. Dean kissed him, softly, tasting his own cum in Roman's mouth, then he started to move slowly against Roman's erection, his hips rolling to meet up with Roman's. The friction was nice, and much needed for both of them, but it was more of a way that Dean could show Roman that he was there, that he cared about him.

"Dean" Roman opened his eyes as soon he was grabbing onto Dean's jean covered ass, pulling him so that their dicks grinded hard over and over. Who knew dry humping would be this passionate? Dean and Roman never unlocked eyes, they both rocked back and forth as their dicks met again and again.

"Fuck, Roman." Dean said as he hopped up and down, slapping his hips against Roman's, he was about to cum. What grown man comes from a dry hump?

"Don't stop, stay with me." He heard Roman say, but Dean couldn't hold on, Roman started squeezing his ass through his jeans, making it harder for Dean to concentrate. "Fuck i think I'm-" Dean didn't stop until he felt himself spray over the front of his jeans, Roman pull him into a strong thrust, over and over until they were both spent. Dean fell onto his chest, and started laughing as he looked down at his cum stain.

"I never dry fucked a guy before." He kissed Roman softly, making Roman smile a bit.

"Yeah well, you were horny, so was i." Roman kissed Dean's bare shoulder, causing Dean to shiver, excitedly.

"I want to come with you to the Hamptons." Dean said as he stood up, and took his pants off, walking over to Roman's washer. He tossed them in then came to sit back down with Roman on the couch in just his boxers.

"You're potentially saying that you want to come have my family ridicule you for being there with me. I don't want them labeling you, Dean."

"Ro.. I'm coming. So is Seth."

Roman laughed, "You do know, Nikki is going to be there right? She and her twin, Brie."

"Yeah, i figured, but Seth has to face the music sometime. So what do you say? Can i come?" Dean crawled over and kissed Roman over and over, all you could hear is their lips smacking together in the living room, until finally the gray eyed man gave in, and nodded.

"Okay you can come. Just please promise me you won't take what my dad says personally?"

"I promise i won't."

* * *

><p>They waited for Seth to come downstairs with the bags, and once Roman saw him struggling he got out of the car to help. He grabbed most of the bags and Seth smiled, walking with him to the trunk.<p>

"Hey, you're not that bad. Dean would've left me to do this by myself." He tells Roman, watching the bigger man stack the bags neatly in his range rover.

"Don't mention it." Roman put his hand on Seth's shoulder, then patted his back. Seth's smile grew wider, and Dean turned, seeing Seth blush.

"I told you, Seth. He's dreamy." Dean laughed, putting his sunglasses on his face. Roman closed the trunk and got back in the car, kissing Dean gently. Seth just sorta stood there and watched them kiss, smiling at how happy his friend looked. "Seth! Get in the damn car!" Dean yelled, snapping Seth out of it. He got in the back and then Roman took off, linking his free hand with Dean's.

"You guys are disgustingly cute." Seth said as he looked down at their hands caressing over each others. "Are you officially dating?"

They both looked at each other at that point and then let go of hands. "We're not..." Dean started to say.

"... Dating." Roman finished Dean's sentence for him. "We're just having fun."

Roman couldn't see Dean's eyes through his glasses but if he could, he would see how sad Dean was by that sentence. It's what they agreed on, but Roman was almost perfect, he hated that they had a time limit on things. Dean took his hand again, and he felt a spark as Roman easily laced it with his own once more. Roman brought their entwined hands to his lips and kissed it, making Dean blush.

"Okay whatever." Seth grumbled, looking out the window.

"Okay, so i have a beach house we're all going to be staying at. Dean, if you don't mind you're going to be sleeping in the bed with me, Seth you get your own room, right across from Nikki and Brie's and Sami. I'll be going to a dinner tonight with my family and the Ortons. But there's always stuff around the Hamptons to do. So you guys won't be bored. Actually, my friend Gabe is throwing a party. I'll call and let them know you're coming, you guys can take the car and have fun."

After Roman finished speaking, Seth smiled, "Roman dude you're awesome." He said, popping on some shades.

"Ha. Thanks." Roman replied, looking at Dean. He seemed like he had a lot on his mind. "Dean you okay?"

"Mm." Dean nodded. "I want to come with you to the dinner." Roman bit his lip, letting go of his hand.

"You can't."

"But Randy... you need someone there."

"I can handle Randy. Plus you'll be meeting my family at the white party. Don't worry, i got this okay?"

Dean nodded, but he was worried, Randy had this weird hold on Roman. He damaged him in some way. He didn't want this to affect Roman and have him regress. There was nothing he could do about it now though.

Only time would tell.

"To the Hamptons!" Seth yelled, causing everyone in the car to laugh.

* * *

><p>AN: Hamptons adventure anyone? Ha. Also slay me. Your reviews are amazing and thought provoking. I got 13 for chapter 6 and i squeed. Thank you so much. ❤


	8. Chapter 8

Once they got to the house, Roman and Seth got the bags while Dean made his way inside. He was fucking starving. Dean walked around until he found the kitchen, once there, he blinked a couple of times before he saw a guy just standing there, sipping on a beer. He had red hair, and a red beard to boot, the man turned when he saw Dean, looking at him for a second before he smiled.

"Hey. You must be Dean, right?" The ginger asked, putting his beer down on the counter, before he extended his hand out for Dean. "I'm Sami, Roman's friend."

"Roman's _best_ friend." Roman was now behind them, causing Dean to turn his head, looking up into Roman's eyes.

"I wasn't going to say that because i knew you'd mention it." Sami smiled, and the two men embraced as though they haven't seen each other in a while. Roman grabbed the back of Sami's head and pressed their foreheads together, right before they did a little handshake. Dean had to admit it was cute, even if he was getting jealous of how Sami's hands easily wrapped around Roman's waist from the side.

"It's been too long. I miss your big tattooed ass." Sami gushed, and Dean could see Roman blush.

"Yeah well that's what happens when you up and move to Cali, and only facetime me on weekends." Roman stuck his tongue out at Sami, moving away from him only to hook an arm around Dean's waist. Even though Dean felt warmth generating off Roman's hands, he could see Sami's eyes trained on Roman, and a subtle bite on his lip.

"This is Dean. The one i told you about."

"Hey! You've been talking about me?" Dean asked as he spun around in Roman's arms, softly playing with loose hairs at the back of Roman's neck.

"Mm. Yeah. Only good things i promise." Roman gave off a goofy smile, then let Dean go, grabbing Sami's beer off the counter to finish it himself.

"Hello, Dean, it's nice to meet you, i've heard great things." Sami smiled at him genuinely, then walked over to Roman, stealing the beer back from him. "That was mine you know!" Sami said, finishing off the beer.

"Eh. Have it. It's light anyway, just like you!" Roman teased, poking Sami in the stomach. The red head laughed and started poking Roman back, the two friends just playing around in the kitchen. Dean stood there, shifting back and forth on his heel as he watched uncomfortably.

"I umm.. I'm going to go check out our room." He told Roman, causing Roman to look back at him. He saw the look in Dean's eyes, it made him move away from Sami.

"Hold on, I'm coming with you." Roman said, running to catch up with Dean. "Sami, let me know when the twins get here." Roman's voice trailed off as he and Dean walked to the room, not at all hearing Sami say that they were already there.

Once they were in the room, something came over Dean. He wasted no time pushing Roman up against the wall, slipping his tongue was in his mouth, basically devouring Roman's lips as their hips pressed against each other. Dean pressed Roman's hands over his head, locking them with his own as he rocked his hips into Roman, letting the bigger man feel his growing erection.

"Dean." Roman said as his tongue slipped out of Dean's mouth, only to be sucked back in by Dean once more. Roman was being completely dominated by Dean, and as much as he loved it, he also knew Dean was trying to send him a message.

Roman put his hand on Dean's shirt, stalling him from yet another toe curling kiss. "You don't have to be jealous." Roman told him, causing Dean to look directly into his gray eyes.

"I wasn't jealous."

"Yes, you are. I saw it all over your face downstairs. You were jealous of Sami. Even though there's nothing to be jealous of, Sami's married." Roman could see Dean sort of relax after he said that.

"It was just the way he looks at you. I'm sorry i.." Dean looked down, but Roman propped his chin up so that they were face to face once more.

"Hey. You weren't completely off base." Roman pecked Dean's lips. "Me and Sami used to date. Back in high school. Long story short, he was straight, i was confused, it had to be a secret until i couldn't handle being second to his then girlfriend at the time. I told him to choose, he chose her. Hasn't been with a man since me. He married her, they are happy. We were friends before we started messing around and even though he broke my heart i forgave him and we made up down the road."

Dean let Roman's hands go after he finished his story, it was starting to become obvious as to why Roman didn't trust straight men. Sami was the beginning of men who used him. Dean started to wonder how many more there were that Roman let walk all over him.

"He's an asshole. You're gorgeous. How could he choose some girl over you?" Roman didn't want too, but he found himself blushing at Dean's words. He wanted to tell him that eventually that's where they would end up, Dean would leave and forget all about Roman and his experiment with the same sex. But that would've just ruined the moment.

"Men are idiots." Roman laughed in response, softly pushing away from Dean's embrace. "I have to get ready for tonight's dinner from hell."

He took off his shirt, while Dean moved to sit on the bed. Roman pants fell down his legs, then onto the floor. Dean saw him in his briefs, they were gray and tight as all hell. He could see Roman barely fitting in them. Fuck he was so big.

"I can tell you're watching me, you deviant." Roman laughed, and Dean looked up when he took his hair out of his pony tail.

"So what if i am? What does that mean to you?" Dean's question was met with Roman turning to fully face him. Their eyes connected as Roman slowly took off his underwear, letting his thickness stand out for Dean to see. He wasn't fully erect but holy fuck it was bigger than it seemed and felt. Dean started to wonder how it would feel in his mouth, or maybe even his ass.

_Wait what?_

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You thinking about sucking my dick now aren't you?"

Dean looked up, biting his lip. "Yeah, i am."

"Good to know." Roman winked at him, then wrapped a towel around his waist, walking into the bathroom.

Dean laid back on the bed when Roman left, looking down to see how pathetically hard he was. "Goddamn." He whispered to himself. "I'm muthafuckin dick whipped."

* * *

><p>Seth got all settled in his room, when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He said softly. It was Nikki, looking like pure heaven in a red sundress that accentuated her curves, while propping up her already perky breasts. She was absolutely stunning.<p>

"Hey gorgeous." Seth smiled, watching as Nikki crawled over to him on the bed, her tan sandals dropping to the floor, right before fitting in between his legs.

"Take off your pants." Nikki demanded, looking seriously into Seth's eyes.

"Nik, i thought we talked about this. You know, we said we'd hold off on the sex until we got to know each other better." Seth sorta wanted to punch himself in the face after the words came out of his mouth. Who the hell cockblocks themself and stops sex with a beautiful woman?

Seth that's who.

"Yeah well, we're in the Hamptons and i feel like sucking your dick." The way the words came out of her mouth, almost made Seth leak right in his tight jeans. He couldn't pass this up now even if he wanted too.

He definitely didn't want too.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Seth got up and happily shimmered out of his skinny jeans, tossing them across the room. He sat back against the pillows, watching Nikki straddle his upper body.

Their lips instantly connected, and Nikki naturally wrapped Seth's arms around her waist. He actually liked it when Nikki took control, for whatever reason it sorta felt really good.

Seth lifted up her dress, and he palmed her ass, giving it firm squeezes in his hands. She giggled when he did it, then moaned when she felt a soft finger push her thong to the side, before it found it's way inside of her.

"What about the blow job?" Nikki asked, as Seth added another finger without permission, dipping it in and out of her wet heat. He watched as Nikki started to rock back and forth on his fingers.

"The blow job can wait. Let me take care of you?" Nikki looked at him, their eyes met as she slowly rode his fingers. It felt different this time around. The way he was looking at her, the way he asked to take care of her, the way they were looking at each other. Nikki didn't have a lot of people who cared about her, but with Seth she knew, he was different.

She fell forward, her head buried in the crook of Seth's neck. His free hand slapped her ass as she rode his fingers, causing Nikki to moan against his ear. It was good, sparks were flying in the air once they kissed again, tongues clashing, teeth baring, hands groping.

"Seth i.." Nikki looked at him, and before she knew it he felt her all over his fingers. They kissed again, then without warning Nikki pushes away from Seth, then pulls his boxers down and takes him in her mouth.

"Best vacation ever." Seth said with a smile, putting his hands firmly behind his head.

* * *

><p>"Roman! Honey!" Roman was greeted by his mother, Patrica as he walked into the Orton's summer mansion. He smiled and hugged his mother, almost picking her up off her feet.<p>

"Hey momma. I missed you." They hugged tightly for what seemed like ever, then Roman put her down, only to be met with a slap to the back of his head. "Ow, what the hell mom?"

"That's for not calling, you know how i worry about you." She rubbed the part where she slapped, smiling at Roman's pout, then walked him out onto the patio where everyone else was. There was Bob Orton, his wife, and of course Randy.

"Rome." Randy said his name so firm. He got up and embraced him, only to have Roman not at all hug him back.

"Randall. Nice to see you again." Roman cleared his throat, walking away from Randy. He didn't have anything to say to Randy. Or that bitch John Cena who was no doubt somewhere around here, lurking and being his boring, stiff, self. Roman mused. He smiled when Bob got up, and wrapped his arms tightly around him from behind.

"Well if it isn't Romeo! I miss ya boy. How are the hell are ya?" Bob tussled Roman's hair and caused the bun he had it in to deflate a bit.

"I miss you too, Bob." Roman smiled, trying to fix his hair. He turned around in Bob's arms, giving him a tight hug. The best thing about Randy was his father, to be honest. Bob was lethal when it came down to business, but in private he was something like teddy bear who had a soft spot for Roman. He was even more devastated when Roman and Randy broke up than Roman was.

Roman's eyes lingered, only to see John Cena come out the patio door, and hook an arm around Randy. Roman could feel his heart in his throat as they kissed. Assholes had the nerve to kiss right in front of him. Luckily, Bob never cared about Randy's sexuality like Roman's father did, especially since Randy was looking to take over Orton industries right after he finished college. He was cunning and smart. That's what drew Roman to him in the first place.

"Dinner is almost ready, ya'll should come inside, so we can say grace." Elaine Orton said and that's when everyone hurried inside.

Roman decided to sit on the edge of the table, just incase his father showed up late. He was actually starting to wonder where he was, because usually his father was a very prompt person. He started sighing, looking down at his watch, right before Randy plopped down in the chair he was saving for his father.

"Randy."

"Rome."

"Please don't call me that."

"Why?"

"Because that was a couple thing that we did. We are no longer a couple."

"Because you're dating that Dean fucker. Rome, you know he's straight right?" Roman couldn't stop the sigh from escaping his lips. He just wanted to get outta there, say hello to his father, eat then leave. He wasn't even listening to Randy at this point. "Rome?"

"What?"

"I miss you." Roman immediately started laughing at that statement. "You miss me yet you're with John right?" he laughed. "Kissing him right in front of me?"

"Yes." Randy whispered, " I thought i did the right thing by letting you go but, i know now, that it was a stupid mistake. It's not working between him and me. I miss you like crazy. I miss us like crazy. Don't you miss the way we used to be?" Randy moved slightly so that he could whisper in Roman's ear, "Don't you miss the way i used to suck your big dick?" Randy put his hand on Roman's knee then started moving up towards his thigh, causing Roman to gulp once more. He looked at Randy's ice blue eyes, blazing with lust. Any other time he would've just gave into Randy, but things were different now. Roman shook his head, then moved Randy's hand away harshly, rolling his eyes.

"You're a cheater, and a low life. I don't give two shits if it's not working between you two. You made your bed, now lie in it." Roman smiled at his newly found confidence. He was starting to wonder where it came from. "Now could you please get up? My dad is going to be sitting there."

Randy stood up, his expression stern and blank after being rejected. "Guess no one told you then?"

"Told me what?" Roman asked, his head turned now to look at Randy.

"Sika's not coming. He called this morning and said he had a case to work on." Randy shrugged then exited the dining room. Roman was there alone, and he almost wanted to punch a hole through the table. It was always an excuse, yet another lie. Roman closed his eyes, trying to fight the memory of his childhood. Patrica came in and saw Roman sitting there with his eyes closed. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, caressing his shoulders softly. "Maybe it is just a case this time." She whispered, kissing her son's forehead.

"Or maybe he's with her again, mom. Face facts, he never wanted us to begin with." Patrica leaned down and kissed Roman's cheek, trying to console him. He held onto his mom for just a bit before he pulled away, tears threatening to spill out of gray eyes as he got up to go outside alone.

* * *

><p>Dinner was a disaster, they all ate, and he was happy to see his mom but, his dad was a no show. He somehow found a way to ruin Roman's life without even being there. But if Roman was being honest, the whole night he felt like he was missing something. Actually more like he was missing <em>someone<em>. He was happy he survived Randy and John the sequel, and was more than happy when he got the hell outta there. He unlocked the door to his beach house then walked up the stairs to his room, only to find Dean there, reading in his underwear.

"Hey." Roman smiled, taking off his shirt and his shoes, then his pants before he got into bed with Dean.

"Hey." Dean said back, "How did it go?"

Roman sighed, taking his hair out of it's bun and letting it lay across the pillows. He laid back and put one hand behind his head as he closed his eyes. "Turns out my dad didn't show up, and apparently Randy still wants me? I dunno, it was stressful. I don't really want to think about it."

"Randy still wants you?" Dean tensed up at his own words. Why did that frighten him so much?

Roman could hear the nervousness in Dean's voice. "Dean. Randy cheated on me. I don't care what he wants. He can't have me. Relax." Roman opened his eyes and laid a soft kiss to the side of Dean's waist, making him shiver. "I... missed you." Roman didn't want to admit that, but fuck it. It was the truth.

Dean smirked, putting his book on the mantle. "I missed you too." He said, rolling over so that he was on top of him. Roman felt Dean's body press against his, and soft sea blue eyes connect with his own. Dean was smiling too, one of those smiles that show off his dimples, the one he usually tried to hide. Roman examined his face, feeling completely overwhelmed by his comfort and body heat, feelings of contentment and happiness flowed through him, and thoughts of how forever with Dean would be started to fill his mind. Forever sounded way better than two measly weeks.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

Roman opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped himself, he couldn't ask him what he was thinking. He couldn't ask Dean if he was just looking to experiment, if this was all a game? He couldn't ask if he felt the same way that Roman was beginning to feel about him.

"Kiss me?" Roman asked him for a kiss instead, and it made Dean smile. He happily started to kiss him, sucking slowly on Roman's lips. Roman felt sparks through his entire body when he and Dean kissed, like small electrical currents were hidden in Dean's lips. That only ignited when they kissed or touched. Speaking of touched, Roman felt Dean lips leave his, for his body. He could feel Dean leave wet kisses on his shoulders, then moved down to his tan nipples, sucking on them as he would a girl. Dean nibbled, then sucked, and Roman inhaled sharply, releasing a small moan.

"Am i doing this right?" Dean asked as he looked up, his pink lips sucking in Roman's nipples like he had treasure hidden in them or something.

"It feels so good." was Roman's answer. Dean smiled again, confidence flowing through him as he kissed down his abs, then hooked two fingers in Roman's briefs, pulling them down in a swift movement. Roman's big dick flopped out, already fully erect. It was tan, caramel covered, thick and long. Dean was starting to get penis envy for just a second, then he realized he had been looking at it for a little too long. "Dean? Is everything okay?"

"Fuck, umm yeah. I'm okay, sorry i just got intimidated."

"Hey, we don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with." Roman reassured him, but Dean shook his head.

"Calm down, just.. let me try okay?"

Roman nodded at that.

Dean blew out a breath, "here goes nothing." he mused, then he grabbed it, slowly pumping his hand up and down. He watched Roman's face, seeing how much Roman liked it. Dean softly massaged the under carriage of his cock, right near his vein, just like he would when he masturbated. It made Roman's head thrash back and forth, looking down to see how gently Dean was handling him. After a few more strokes, Roman started to leak, and Dean could see his dick throbbing against his hand.

"I want to... put it in my mouth." Dean's innocent eyes told Roman, and Roman nodded, even though he was scared for Dean, this was an experience he didn't want to pass up. Dean fit more comfortably between Roman's legs, he was breathing hard, the anticipation killing both of them.

"If you're scared we don't need to do this." Roman assured him, but Dean just shook his head back and forth. He leaned down and laid a kiss to the head, getting some of Roman on his lips. It wasn't bad so he tried it again. Roman seemed to like the soft kisses, but Dean could tell he wanted more. He flattened his tongue then licked around the head, looking into Roman's eyes for confirmation that he was doing it right. All Roman did was give him a thumbs up before he closed his eyes again. Dean started licking around it in a circular motion, sorta like he would a lollipop, although it didn't taste like one. Roman released small moans and words of encouragement, and that's when Dean knew he wanted to go further. He sucked the head of Roman's cock in his mouth, eyes wide as it started to become familiar.

"Fuck, Dean!" Roman watched him, Dean had his hands on the base, making sure it stayed in place as he sucked in the head, then slowly fit more of Roman inside his mouth. Roman laid back against the pillows, enjoying the show. It should've felt esmasulating to Dean to be on his knees, sucking dick. But he felt this weird confidence, seeing Roman curse and bite his lip as he sucked and sucked and... sucked.

"Tell me you like sucking my dick." he heard Roman say. The sentence was sexy and dominating simultaneously.

"I like sucking your dick." Roman's cock slipped out his mouth as Dean said it, and it wasn't long before he puts Roman back in his mouth again. What the fuck? When did he become sexually submissive to the point where he just listened and repeated exactly what Roman wanted to hear?

"Fuck you look so damn good, keep going I'm so close." Dean listened like a trained house pet as he bobbed his head up and down Roman's length, taking the throbbing member in his mouth over and over again. Roman was moaning like crazy, some soft moans, some loud, deeper grunts. His tan hands ended up in Dean's curly mane, bringing Dean's mouth onto his cock, controlling his movements. "Dean I'm going to cum!" Roman warned as he sped up the movements, basically fucking Dean's mouth now. It wasn't that much longer that he pulled out of Dean's mouth slowly letting his cum drip from the sides of his face. Dean just looked up at him as Roman pulled out, his cum smeared all over his pink lips.

Roman pulled Dean up then started kissing him, licking the cum off his lips and face. Dean welcomed the kiss, tasting Roman between their tongues. He felt so innocent, yet like such a bad boy, Roman had that effect on him. When they pulled away from the kiss, Roman pushed some hair out of his face, licking softly at Dean's lips, taking whatever remains left of him that Dean had.

"Was i any good?" Dean asked, kissing Roman's bare chest softly.

"You were better than good, fuck you were so hot. You take dick like a pro." Roman laughed, watching the faint blush stain Dean's cheeks and his chest.

"Mm. Glad you liked it. I didn't know what the fuck i was doing." Roman kept laughing then palmed Dean's ass through his boxers. He brought Dean in so that their dicks rubbed up against each other's, slowly grinding Dean against his now softness.

"Lay down. It's my turn, i have a lot to make up for." Dean laughed with a nod, then rolled over to lay down on his back. Roman peeled off his boxers then tossed them, fitting between Dean's legs. They kissed for a few seconds before Roman disappeared under the thin white sheet. Dean felt big lips and a smooth tongue wrap around his cock, so he put his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling.

"Best vacation ever." Dean giggled.

* * *

><p>AN: Ambrollins parallels yo. Also we found out more about Roman's dad now, what's the verdict do you like him or nah? What did you think of Dean's first blowjob? Also Yinandyang that comment did make me smile! Until next time - Melle


	9. Chapter 9

The light creeped into the big window on Dean's side of the bed, the sun flashed in Roman's eyes as they crept open. He yawned, seeing Dean's perfectly sculpted back in his direct peripheral vision. He smiled to himself, biting his lip as he started to think about last night. The way Dean watched him as he sucked his dick, his facial expressions right before he came and then their overly intense make out session which pretty much lasted over an hour. All of it was sexy and fun, but the best part of the night was when they stayed up afterwards, getting to know each other. He liked the fact that he could make Dean smile so easily, and Dean's funny side was something he'd definitely have to get used too. His light kisses in between conversations still lingering on Roman's lips, even now as he woken up to a brand new day. He was so happy, that was weird for him since well, after Randy he was sorta miserable. Roman smiled to himself then kissed Dean's shoulder before he made his way downstairs to start making breakfast for him. He entered the kitchen and saw Sami sitting there eating some cereal. Roman's lips quirked into a side smile seeing some milk in his friend's beard. He laughed low, and kissed his best friend's forehead then walked to the fridge.

"Look at you." Sami chuckled, noticing Roman smile. He knew Roman for along time and Roman wasn't a morning person. So he realized there had to be another other reason that Roman woke up so damn happy. "Someone got laid last night." as soon as Sami said it, Roman narrowed his eyes at him, taking about 4 eggs out of the container.

"I didn't get laid, shut up." He turned away so Sami couldn't see his reddened cheeks or his small smile getting even bigger than it already was.

"Yeah you did, maybe not all the way but, you and your boy toy definitely did something last night. I can tell by the look on your face. Plus you're never happy in the morning." Sami scooped more of his cereal.

"Morning's suck." Roman defended.

"Apparently so do you." Sami laughed at his friend.

Roman laughed too, shaking his head at Sami's comments. "So i'm right, right? Something did happen last night?"

Roman bit his lip, looking at his kitchen cabinets. He sighed, then turned around, his back hitting the counter as he looked at Sami. "Okay maybe we did stuff, we didn't have... sex-sex though."

"Sex-sex? Oh my god Roman are we in middle school? Did you get to third base?" Sami replied with a laugh.

"You know what?" Roman picked up the box of pancake mix and tossed it at him. Of course Sami just caught it, then put it on the dining table. "Shut up, Sam, okay this is hard enough to talk about... with you."

"Why? I used to hear about how deep Randy was inside of you all the time."

Roman blushed at that, sucking in his lips as he walked over to sit with Sami. "Because, Dean and you are similar. You're both straight men who want to know what it's like to be with a guy. Randy was different, he was gay we both were gay."

"Do you honestly believe that Dean is this straight guy only looking to hook up?"

Roman shrugged at that. "I dunno maybe? I mean, after i blew him..." Roman could see Sami's cheeks get red. And he was leaning in to hear him better. "...We talked all night long."

"About what?" Sami asked, curiously.

"Everything and nothing. I dunno he just likes to talk and he has this weird sense of humor which is so funny yet not at the same time."

Sami could see Roman try to hide his smile. "I dunno Sam.. I'm afraid."

"Of?"

"What if he just wants me for my body?"

"Rome. Do you like him?" Sami was starting to worry about Roman. He always did this, he fell for guys who were emotionally unavailable. Even Sami was a victim of it. Even though they were just in high school and Sami didn't want to admit it, he fell for Roman then. He never got a chance to tell him, he didn't want to hurt Roman more than he already did years ago.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just having fun. It's no strings attached." Roman got up and Sami followed him to the stove.

"Roman. I don't want this for you." Sami softly turned Roman around and held onto his waist. Roman however refused to meet his gaze. "I want you to fall for a guy who wants to be with you. A guy who isn't looking to just to experiment. Preferably someone who also likes guys... Hey..." Sami forced Roman to look him in the eyes now. "Don't you want that too?"

Roman quietly nodded. He did want that, he wanted love, he just always looked for it in all the wrong places. But was Dean a wrong place? "It's just two more weeks. Two more and he's off back to college in his hometown. I can handle this, it's just a summer fling, just believe in me please?"

Sami nodded, putting his hands on Roman's face gently, feeling Roman hold on to his hands. "Fine, but i want you to promise me something.."

"Anything." Roman quickly agreed for his friend.

"Don't fall in love with him? Promise?"

Roman gave off a pained look, filled with emotion as he looked back into Sami's eyes. He could do this. He could do it for Sami. It's not like he was falling for Dean anyway...

Right?

"I promise."

As soon as they pulled away, Dean came downstairs in just his boxers. He smiled at Sami then casually kissed Roman's lips as he opened the fridge. Dean took out a strawberry and bit into it, looking at Roman and Sami at the same time.

"Hey guys, everything is all cool here? You guys seem tense." Dean took out a water and started drinking it, only to see Roman smile at him.

"We're fine." He concluded, looking at Sami for confirmation.

"Perfectly fine." Sami added.

"Cool. So... " Dean turned to lean against the counter now, finishing off his strawberry.

"...Who's ready for some white party?"

* * *

><p>"Doesn't Nikki look so hot in that pink dress?" Seth asked Dean as they walked to the Breeze's summer mansion. Roman and Sami were ahead of them, talking about something and Dean was trying his best not to let jealousy get the best of him.<p>

"Yeah, i mean she's hot, why?" Dean asked, his eyes still on the back of Roman's head.

"I'm so going to fuck her tonight." Seth's face was bright red as he started imagining it. Dean's eyes left Roman now to give Seth an accusing side eye.

"Is that all you think about? What happened to wanting to know her before you guys fucked again and all that crap you were spewing before we came out here?"

Seth shrugged, "She's wild okay, we had sex all night, i never met someone like her. She's crazy and makes me crazy. I just wanna fuck her all the time. My dick feels at home inside of her. I... think I'm in love dude." Seth smiled, putting his arm around Dean's shoulders.

"You're not in love you idiot, you're in lust." Dean pushed him playfully, then adjusted his eyes back to Roman. "If you were really in love you wouldn't need sex to fill the void of you two never actually getting to know each other. Sex isn't everything dude, and until you stopped putting your dick in her. You won't know for sure."

"Eh, what do you know-" Seth's train of thought was cut off as his eyes followed Dean's as they looked at Roman. His hands were wrapped around Sami's waist as he and Sami laughed about something. He saw Dean's jaw clench, and his fist uncurl. "Dean, you okay?" Seth asked, trying to console his friend.

"Yeah. I am. I just wish he didn't touch him like that you know?" Dean kept looking and saw that Sami's wife Brie was starting to notice as well. She moved over and took Sami's hand, taking him away from Roman. Dean watched as Roman looked at him finally, biting his lip.

"He may touch that dude a certain way, but you're the only one he's giving sex eyes too." Seth told him, nudging Dean and he and Roman locked eyes.

"Shut up. Let's party." Dean smiled at Roman, then pulled Seth in as the made it inside the mansion. The party was in full swing once they got there, everyone seemed to be having a great time, drinks were flowing and the music was pumping. Dean must've been mistaken, because he thought this was a formal dinner of some sort but it seemed like a college party, except with a lot more rich kids.

He had lost Roman in the crowd somewhere, Seth too, but he quickly found his friend making out with Nikki in a corner. He looked through the party, trying to see where Roman had gone when he bumped into someone.

"Shit, sorry dude." Dean said, looking at the big guy he bumped into. He noticed him before, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Hey, I remember you, you're Dean right?" The guy said, smiling warmly at him. Through the loud music Dean actually heard him and he nodded his answer.

"Yeah i am ummm.. Why do i remember your face?" Dean was screaming but it was coming out in normal tone because of the music.

"I'm John. Randy's boyfriend. We met at the restaurant because our current boyfriend's had a little bit of a standoff." John talked into Dean's ear and Dean nodded knowingly.

"Oh right, yeah. Hey dude. I remember now. Have you seen Roman by any chance?" Dean asked and John shook his head no.

"Nope i haven't but, how about instead of chasing him, you come dance with me?" John's smile was sweet and it looked friendly. Admittedly if Dean did have a type of guy, he knew John wouldn't be it. But he seemed lonely and god knew where Randy was, so he nodded and said yes, following John onto the dance floor.

xxx

"I'd knew i'd find you!" Tyler said to Roman as Roman got him and Dean a drink. He always hated Tyler's house because it was like a fucking maze. Plus, Tyler was always hitting on him, even though Roman was never interested. He went for scuffy guys more often than not and Tyler was more clean, and crisp. He couldn't take a hint either, it was embarrassing.

"Hey Ty, I'm just getting some beer." Roman tried his best to maneuver out of Tyler's way but damnit the little blonde was fast.

"Romie. What's this little rumor i hear about you dating the gay straight guy?" Tyler asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Who the fuck told you that?" Roman cursed as he asked the question. He already knew who told him. Fucking Randy.

"A little birdie told me you're plucking from the forbidden fruit. Romie Rome. You do know that he'll just break your big samoan heart right?" Tyler eased up on him. "Unlike me, who is always ready for some... backdoor fun?" Tyler tried to move closer but Roman slipped out of his embrace quickly.

"Erm. No thanks. See you around Ty." Roman ran out of there as soon as possible. Fuck, if Randy was at this fucking party he was going to ring his fucking neck. Who the hell was he to go around spreading his personal business to every gay guy in their inner fucking circle?

Roman shook it off for now and looked around the sea of people trying to find out where Dean had gone. He knew he shouldn't of left him alone and he was probably going to have to make it up to him later, but right now he just wanted to find him. He looked outside and saw a couple of people slow dancing, and he smiled, thinking about doing that with Dean later. But then he saw it. Dean was out there, dancing with John Cena. He had to laugh because Dean looked so uncomfortable and as soon as he locked eyes with Roman, he let Cena go and made his way to him.

"Ro, hey yeah, Don't ever leave me again." Dean grabbed the beer out of Roman's hand and drunk it down in about two seconds.

"Thirsty?" Roman laughed.

"Muthafuckin parched." Dean said back.

"I saw you dancing with Cena, having fun?"

"No. Okay i was being nice ya know? But he can't dance to save his life. I think that's the first time i ever danced with a guy too and it was wasted on a dude with two left feet. Shame." Dean looked at him and Roman smiled, biting down on his bottom lip gently.

"I wanna show you something." Roman said, taking Dean hand and leading him up the stairs of the maze. He made it to the very top of the mansion, opening the doors to reveal a beautiful balcony. It overlooked the beach, and the stars. It was a beautiful sight, Dean had to admit.

"This is beautiful." Dean told him, turning to fully face Roman now. They could hear slow music still playing from downstairs, and Dean felt Roman pull him in close, their bodies flush against each other.

"Dance with me." Roman asked as his forehead pressed against Dean's. Dean nodded, and started moving along with Roman to the faint sound of music. He smiled as he felt Roman squeeze his sides, and his cheeks reddened once he felt soft lips connect with his collar bone. Roman pulled away, only slightly to spin Dean around, causing him to laugh as they embraced once more. They smiled at each other as their fingers connected, then their eyes. Gray ones bore in blue, and Dean could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"You drive me crazy." Dean smiled, pecking Roman's lips softly.

As he saw blue eyes gazing at him, Roman couldn't help but hear Sami's voice in the back of his head, begging Roman not to fall for Dean. He was right, in many aspects, the first being that Dean was straight and the second being the time limit. It was stupid to think that he wouldn't get to see those eyes again after two weeks was up. It was stupid to think that Dean felt the same way he felt.

"You're thinking about something. I can tell." Dean wrapped his arms around Roman's waist and kissed him near the crook of his neck. That one kiss, however chaste it was made Roman feel like his body was on fire. It shouldn't be that easy, Dean shouldn't have a hold on him already. Not like this. Dean kissed his cheek and that was it for Roman, he grabbed the other man's face and kissed Dean hard, like he was trying to imprint on him, keep him in his memory. He wanted this man, he wanted Dean badly. Their tongues swirled together, leaving Dean breathless as the hold on his face softened, and one of Roman's hands dropped to circle Dean's waist. He brought him in closer, impossibly close so that their bodies were flush against each other. Roman drank from his lips like he was starving. They tasted so good, he tasted so good. Like sweet whiskey, and beer mixed with something that was lingering. It was him, Dean's natural taste, and it tasted glorious.

They stayed like that, making out under the stars, the sway of the waves in the water could softly be in heard in the background, soft moans elicted from Dean's lips as Roman's hands roamed, cupping his firm asscheeks, giving them a nice squeeze. They pulled away, only so that Dean could breathe, foreheads pressing against each other again as they panted, eyes closed, a lingering of want and desire still laid in the air.

"I think that might be the best kiss i've ever had." Dean said to him, his blue eyes now watching Roman watch him. He could see Roman was thinking about something, or maybe overthinking, he didn't really know. "Ro, you okay?" Dean asked, his pale fingers grabbing the ends of Roman's shirt, pulling him even closer.

"I.." Roman could feel his heart pound in his chest, this can't be happening, his mind kept saying. It was too soon. He didn't even know him, he didn't even... No. Roman thought. He pulled away, wiping his lips. He wasn't going to do this to himself again. Sami was right, he couldn't fall for another straight guy. He wouldn't do it.

Not ever again.

"I'm perfect." He could feel the lie leave his lips like it was nothing. "I just think we've been up here a little too long. Let's go back downstairs and have fun." Roman looked at him, and Dean could see all the emotions hidden behind his eyes, a pained face that was full of regret. Was it because of him?

"Ro?" Dean whispered, but Roman didn't say anything else, he just left Dean there on the balcony, alone with just him and the stars.

xxx

Roman couldn't breathe. He found the kitchen through the maze once more and decided to start taking shots. It burned but he couldn't feel it, the last thing he wanted right now was to feel anything at all. Fuck. Why was his heart doing this? He was so sure that after Randy he was numb to feelings. But now, now... his fucking heart was screaming at him. While Sami's words stayed in his head. He felt cool hands on his shoulder and he prayed it wasn't Dean. If it was he couldn't stop himself from the urge to kiss him, protect him.. love him.

"Rome." Thank god, it was Sami. Roman turned around, breathing in and out heavily. Sami knew what that meant. He knew what Roman needed. He took Roman's hand and led him outside where hardly anyone was. It was just them, the beach and the stars.

"Fuck, Sami. i can't breathe." Roman looked at Sami and he found himself in Sami's arms, looking into his warm and inviting eyes. He felt his strong hands on his face, calming him slowly. Only Sami could do this. Only he could make Roman stop thinking about Dean for a little while.

"Rome, shh. It's okay." Sami pulled him in closer and kissed Roman's forehead softly. He felt Roman relax up under him, he knew he was starting to become okay again.

"What am i going to do? I can't be falling for him. I only known him for two stupid weeks and a couple of days. What the hell is wrong with me Sam? Why am i so damn naive and stupid? Why do i let men do this to me?" Roman's eyes were watering, and Sami could see a hug wasn't going to do the trick this time around. Roman kept ranting about how he was stupid and dumb for liking Dean, and Sami wanted it to stop. He shouldn't be saying these types of things, especially when Sami knew otherwise. He wiped his tear that was falling off Roman's cheek and Roman sniffled, looking up into Sami's eyes. They shared a certain look before Sami leaned down and without warning, kissed Roman softly.

It surprised Roman at first, he hasn't felt the taste of Sami's lips since high school, so he didn't kiss him back, but Sami's lips were soft and he felt his love pour into the kiss. His protection. It was Sami's way of taking care of him, the only way he knew how. Their lips parted and Roman found himself giving in and kissing Sami back, a married man, his best friend, the first guy he's ever been in love with.

Dean was searching everywhere for Roman, he wanted to know what was up with him, why did he just leave like that after that fantastic kiss? He looked through the entire party for him, until he bumped into Brie, Sami's wife. She was looking out the window at something, her face looked white as if she had seen a ghost. Dean followed her line of vision and he saw it. He saw Roman and Sami making out on the beach. Anger flowed through him almost immediately, jealousy and fear filled his heart where want, desire and love once laid, he couldn't help himself, Dean punched the glass as tears stung in his eyes. Roman heard the glass shattering, and he turned around, seeing Dean there looking hurt, dishiveled and angry.

Roman and Dean looked at each other one more time, actually the whole party was looking at them now. Seth dettached his lips from Nikki and came running, only to see glass everywhere, Dean's hand bloodied and Dean's red eyes holding back tears. He grabbed him, and took Dean away, only to have Roman run after them.

"Dean!" Roman screamed, as he ran, his voice causing Dean to stop, but not turn around.

"Fuck off." Seth screamed back at Roman, letting Dean go only to push the bigger man straight down in the sand. "Don't you _ever_ say his name again."

Dean never turned back to look at them. He couldn't. It was like history repeating itself. No matter what he wanted, or who he wanted, he was never going to be happy. The sad thing about it all was..

He thought he was happy with Roman.

* * *

><p>AN: Welp, new chapter. Poor babies. Anyway guys, like i said on tumblr, i was going to put Once on hiatus. That was mainly because of stuff i'm dealing with internally, i know you don't wanna hear about that, but i did write up to chapter 10 before i even uploaded the first chapter so i'll be releasing that one soon, depending on the response i get from this chapter. Please review, it's honestly a good way to get faster updates. I love the response so far, and hopefully once my situation gets taken care of i'll be back with more.

What do you think is going to happen between Dean and Roman now? Hopefully no one stops reading, i have it all planned out i promise! - Melle


	10. Chapter 10

When Seth got in, the room was dark and the lights were off. He contemplated on turning them on but he knew what he would see if he did. Dean would be on his side, laying on his bed looking idly towards the window. It's been like this for three days now, Seth would come home from seeing Nikki, and he would find Dean in the same spot, unmoved. He was worried about him, but Dean didn't say much lately. His phone would go off like crazy with messages, most likely from Roman, but Dean didn't answer a single one of them. Seth decided against turning on the light. He knew Dean wouldn't move either way.

"Hey, D. Me and Nik saw the empire state building today."

"Seth got no response back.

"We went all the way to the top and you probably won't believe this but, she told me she liked me a lot."

He still got no answer.

Seth chewed on his bottom lip and then moved towards Dean's bed. He sat on it, near Dean's feet and looked down, fiddling with his fingertips. "I.. I wish you were there with me, you know? Nikki's great but, us dude. Me and you D. We came here together, we came to see New York together, and now you're like...this."

Seth felt Dean move, _so he was alive.._ Seth said to himself. Dean looked at him finally, a blank expression swiped across his face. He was finally listening to what Seth had to say, but still he said nothing back.

"I know he hurt you, Dean. I know he hurt you so badly and fuck i swear if i saw Roman right now i would probably punch his lights out for you, but i just want you to be okay you know? You lay here everyday, heartbroken over him and he doesn't fucking deserve you, dude. But i.. i can't seem to fucking fix it, i can't fix your heart and it makes me feel useless." Seth found himself ready to choke up. His eyes glossed over and he put his face in his hands rubbing the tears away. He just wanted to help but he didn't know how.

How could he mend Dean's broken heart?

When Dean didn't respond, Seth was ready to just give up for one night, but he felt a warm hand on his, Dean's warm hand finally caressing his own. He still said nothing back, but even heartbroken Dean was there taking care of him. It's been like that since they were kids.

"You're not useless." It was the first thing Dean had said in almost a week. Even though his voice was barely above a whisper, the sentiment made Seth smile. He looked down at Dean, his sullen face trying to mask every pain in his body. Seth untied his toes and then got in the bed with his friend, spooning Dean. He knew his best friend could use some comfort right now and he was going to try and give that to him.

They laid in silence for awhile, Seth just held him in his arms while Dean eyes trained on the window. He made no sudden movements and that scared Seth. It scared him to think that Dean was going numb because of Roman. The thought crossed his mind, yet another scary thought, maybe Dean was in love with Roman?

Not maybe, definitely.

"He hurt me." Dean rasped out finally, leaning more into Seth now. He said it like he was afraid of the words, a realization coming over him. Roman had hurt him. _Roman_. The sweetest most attentive guy with a heart of gold. _Roman_, the guy who could make him smile just by staring at him. _His Roman_. That was the man who hurt him.

"I know." is all Seth could think to say back. He felt Dean clinging to him for dear life, so naturally, Seth tightened his hold on his best friend.

"I hate him." Dean was sniffling now, as he connected his fingers with Seth's. He squeezed them lightly and Seth let him, not moving a muscle. He wanted Dean to know that he was there and he could feel any emotion he wanted to feel, he could touch, squeeze any part of his body. He was there for him.

"I know." Seth said again.

"I.. think i love him." Dean cried freely now, no longer holding back all the tears he held in for three days, whimpering as he admitted it through tears. He turned towards Seth and the brunette quickly caught a falling tear, wiping it from his best friends cheek.

Fuck. Seth didn't think he would admit that part. He definitely was in love with Roman. There was no maybe. Although, smashing glass over a kiss kinda told Seth that already.

"I know." Seth said for a final time. He kissed Dean's forehead and pulled him in so that Dean was laying on his chest. After Alicia he didn't think it would be possible, but there Dean was. In love again. "Dean?" Seth said as he looked into sad blue eyes. "You're going to be okay, you know that right?" He wanted him to know that no matter what he was going to make sure of it. No matter what he had to do, he was going to make Dean okay again.

Whatever it takes.

Dean looked up at him, blinking a few times before he nodded sadly.

"I know." It Dean's last sentence before he finally closed his eyes and got some sleep.

xxx

Seth finally got Dean to agree to take a shower. He was making small progress with his friend day by day. While Dean was in the shower, Seth saw Dean's phone going off. It was Roman, yet again. He clenched his jaw, hearing the familiar Ed Sheeran ringtone play over and over. He walked over to Dean's phone, taking the time to look at the picture Dean took of Roman before Seth said fuck it and finally decided to pick it up and answer it.

"Dean?" Roman breathed into the phone, he sounded exasperated and depressed when he said Dean's name. He got no response so he decided to try again. "Dean?"

"Think again you asshole." Seth finally answered, breathing harder now. Fuck this guy, he thought. He doesn't deserve Dean.

"Seth." Roman could hear the distain for him in Seth's voice. He sighed, "Look, i know you hate me and i know Dean probably doesn't want to talk to me but please-"

"No shut the fuck up." Seth cut him off. He didn't want to hear his excuses. He was ready to tell him off. He promised Dean that he was going to be okay again and Seth always kept his promises.

"You're right. He doesn't want to fucking talk to you. You're a liar, and a cheater. You broke his heart you fucking scumbag!"

Seth could hear Roman tearing up over the phone at his words, but he didn't care, something came over him. He wanted Roman to hurt as much as he hurt Dean.

"Seth i.." Roman cried.

"Didn't i tell you not to speak? (he paused) Exactly. Listen to me because i'm only going to tell you this once, stop calling him. Don't call, don't text, don't even breathe his name anymore. Fuck off, Roman. I mean it. Leave Dean alone! Understand me?! Dean never wants to see you again!" Seth screamed into the phone then quickly hung up on Roman before he got a chance to answer. He tossed it on Dean's bed and soon Dean came out of the shower wrapped in a towel.

"I thought i heard screaming, is everything okay?" Dean asked as he looked around for his clothes.

Seth smiled, "Yeah, i was just on the phone with my cousin. Asshole broke my lord of the rings dvd." Seth lied.

What the fuck kinda lie was that?

"Don't worry." He said as he sat on Dean's bed, and watched Dean get dressed, "From now on, D, everything is going to be perfectly fine."

Dean looked up at him confused for a second, he didn't know what he meant by that random sentence but he smiled anyway. Seth was always there for him.

"Thanks superman."

* * *

><p>"So Seth told you Dean never wanted to see you again?" Nikki asked as she and Roman shared a sundae at a diner. Roman's favorite diner at Nikki's request. She knew Roman was heartbroken by what happened in the hamptons, so she decided to try to cheer her best friend up.<p>

Roman nodded quietly at her question.

"It's my fault anyway. So i understand that he doesn't want to see me. I don't blame him, or Dean. I was stupid. I messed up a good thing because i was afraid. There's no one to blame but me. Don't be mad at Seth, please?" He pleaded with Nikki.

"Roman, just because you made a mistake doesn't mean it isn't too late to fix it. No matter what my crazy boyfriend says. I saw you with Dean in the hamptons, you guys looked so happy. After Randy, I think you deserve some happy." Nikki scooped some ice cream up and put it in her mouth, savoring the taste.

"Boyfriend huh? You and Seth making things official?" Roman backtracked as he smiled, he was happy for his friend.

"Don't change the subject!" She blushed, "But yes, i call him that. I really like him so much Rom. He's so sweet to me and my god he has the most beautiful penis I've ever seen."

Roman made a face at that, scrunching his nose. "Ew. Okay i didn't need to know that." He laughed, eating some chocolate sauce off the top of the ice cream. "I'm happy for you though Nik, you deserve it." He smiled at her, he knew Nikki had been through a lot and she definitely deserved happy. Even though he himself waas miserable. Nikki grabbed his free hand, bringing it to her lips to kiss Roman's fingers softly.

"So do you, Rom. You deserve happiness too, with Dean."

Roman pulled his hand away and shook his head. "No i don't. Seth is right. I'm a scumbag. I hurt Dean so much, it's better if i just leave him alone, and let him enjoy the rest of his vacation." Roman looked down and tried his best to fake a smile. It was the last thing he wanted, but if Dean didn't want anything to do with him than he had to respect that.

No matter how much it hurt his heart.

"I'm so sorry Rome." Nikki said, kissing his cheek

Roman nodded, twisting his spoon around in the cup. "It's okay. Dean deserves to be with someone who makes him happy and it's just not me."

Nikki sighed, "You love him.. don't you?"

Roman looked at her, then looked down sucking in his lips. "I do, yeah. I think i do." It was the first time he admitted it, but it didn't feel bad to say. He loved him. Even though he hasn't known him for that long, he loved Dean.

Fuck.

"Oh Romie." Nikki rubbed his shoulders, and then kissed her best friends forehead. She knew Roman loved him but she also thought Roman wouldn't ever admit it. Now that he did, she realized how serious this was.

And now she didn't know what to say.

"You're still coming to my birthday party this weekend right?" Nikki pouted. She decided maybe a change of subject would do them both some good. "Even though Seth will be there? Roman you set the whole thing up i don't want you to not come because of him."

"Dean will be there." Roman warned as he scooped up some chocolate ice cream.

Nikki just pouted again. It actually made him laugh. He couldn't resist her adorable face.

"Ugh fine, don't worry." Roman shrugged his shoulders, booping her nose. "I'll be there."

* * *

><p>"You know you don't have to do this right?" Seth told him as he and Dean stood in front of the club. It was Nikki's birthday and Seth wanted to celebrate with her but he didn't want Dean to be uncomfortable. Roman was no doubt inside of there and he and Dean haven't seen or spoken all week. Dean was doing a little bit better, he didn't want him to regress now.<p>

"I know but you constantly keep telling me i need to try and some have fun right?" Dean answered him.

"Yeah but.. _he's_ in there." Seth put emphasis on the he in question, and he saw Dean's face tense up.

"He stopped calling me, texting, everything." Dean shrugged, completely clueless to the fact that Roman had stopped at the request of his best friend. "Roman doesn't give a shit about me. So i don't care about him. I promise. I'm okay." He grabbed the back of Seth's neck and smiled at him.

"Dean.." Seth said, feeling like this was a bad idea.

"I'm okay." Dean said again, pulling Seth into the club.

xxx

He wasn't okay. Fuck. He thought he could handle seeing Roman but he fucking couldn't. He had on a fitting long sleeve black shirt and deep blue jeans to match. Hair up in a tight bun and he was smiling. He was smiling with some fucking guy at the bar when he walked in. Dean always thought that if he ever saw Roman again he would be heartbroken like he was, but no. He was fucking laughing and smiling without a care in the world. That bastard. Seth watched Dean watch Roman, and he kept his hand on Dean so that his friend wouldn't go over there. But he knew, he knew as soon as he let Dean go he was going to find Roman and scream at him or something.

"Seth! Baby!" Nikki called him over and Seth waved, telling her to give him one minute.

"Dean, i'm going to say hi to Nik. Promise me you'll behave until i get back?" Dean kept his eyes on Roman as he nodded "Dean!" Seth shook him, causing Dean to look at him in the eyes. "Promise me?"

"I fucking promise. Better?" Dean said, clicking his tongue in defiance. Seth just shook his head and finally let his hand go to go to Nikki and before Dean could even think about it he was walking over to Roman.

His heart pounded in his chest as he made it to the bar, he could barely breathe but fuck it. This asshole was getting a piece of his mind tonight. He walked over, sitting in between Roman and the guy who was flirting with him.

"Hi." Dean smiled at the guy, ordering a drink.

"Hi um sorry but we were kinda in the middle of talking..." The guy said, trying to look at Roman who seemed to be focused on Dean now. Fuck he looked so hot and scuffy._ Keep it together Rome._ He had to tell himself.

"Let me save you some time from getting to know him because, this beautiful guy here, with the wide gray eyes and big muscles, his name is Roman.." Dean started to say.

"Dean don't fucking do this.." Roman whispered to him, but of course Dean wasn't listening.

"Roman likes hiking, music, law, long walks on the beach and what am i forgetting?" Dean snapped his fingers in the guys face. "Ahh that's right.. He likes cheating on you with his married best friend." Roman's jaw dropped when he heard Dean say that. Dean drunk some of his beer down but most of it spilled when Roman grabbed his wrist violently, pulling him away from the bar.

xxx

He pulled Dean outback and then Dean pulled away from him harshly, a small smirk splayed across his lips.

"Was it something i said?" Dean laughed, leaning against the back door of the club.

"Are you honestly fucking kidding me? How fucking dare you say that shit about me?" Roman was beyond angry now.

"How about fuck you!" Dean spat. He was so fucking pissed at Roman that out of nowhere Dean pushed Roman hard. Roman's mouth was agape when he felt Dean push him, so he pushed Dean back just as hard. Dean slapped him in his arm and then Roman slapped him back. Something came over them both, they started hitting each other, each hit somewhere different on their bodies. Punches and slaps where being thrown until they fell to the ground, with Dean on top as he grabbed Roman's wrist, twisting them before pushing them above his head. "Ow!" Roman screamed, "You win okay get the hell off!" Roman yelled pushing Dean off of him hard. Dean crawled to his feet then Roman followed, wiping some dirt off his clothes.

They said nothing for awhile, all you could hear was the busy street beside them and the small breeze whisking around in the air. Roman looked at him, his eyes were seconds away from watering when he asked Dean the question again. "How could you say that stuff about me?"

Dean refused to look into his sad eyes. "Because it's fucking true!" Dean could feel his metaphorical protective walls coming down. Fuck. This isn't suppose to be happening this quickly. "You cheated on me, fuck! Then just stop calling? Who the fuck do you think you are Roman? Flirting with that asshole right in my face?"

He wanted to scream and run away, but instead he finally looked Roman in the the eyes.

Roman looked back at him confused, "Are you kidding me? Dean i called everyday! Every fucking day for four days with no answer. I left you countless voicemails, and texts messages saying how sorry i was. How much i wanted to see your perfect fucking face again. How much i fucking miss you! Then Seth picks up and he says you didn't want me. He curses me out and tells me i hurt you so badly that i should never contact you again. So i listened, for you. I did it for you. I couldn't let you hurt anymore because of me."

They both started breathing heavily, looking at each other. Dean was confused, when did Seth do all of this and why? That's why Roman stopped calling, it was his best friend. He realized Seth only did it because he was trying to protect him, but this wasn't his battle to fight.

"I didn't ask Seth to do that." Dean unconsciously leaned forward, moving some dirt from under Roman's eye. He felt himself inch closer to Roman, and he saw that Roman was doing the same thing.

"I figured that you didn't but, he's right. I hurt you, Dean. I hurt you because i was afraid..."

"Of?" Dean said now stepping even closer to Roman. He looked so good, he smelled so good. He missed him so much.

"That.." Roman opened his mouth, he was about to tell him_. That i'm in love with you?_ He couldn't say that though. Somehow it didn't seem like the right time. "That doesn't matter.. the point is you deserve so much better than me anyway Dean." He touched Dean's face softly, and watched as Dean moved into his caress.

"I just wanted to tell you i'm sorry and for what it's worth, i miss you like crazy." Roman pulled away from Dean, then wiped a falling tear from his eyes. He moved to open the back door to the club, but not before he looked back at Dean who was crying now too.

Fuck he couldn't watch him cry.

Roman opened the door quickly and left Dean there alone.

xxx

Dean came back in the party, searching for Seth. He was never more angry with his so called best friend then he was right now. Who was he to speak for him? He found Seth sharing cake with Nikki in a booth.

"I didn't ask you to fucking speak for me did i Seth?" Dean said, interrupting their little coupley feeding session.

Seth looked at him, at first he was confused, but then realized what Dean was talking about. Fuck. He knew, and Roman and Dean must've talked because Dean's eyes were super red. "Dean i did it for you. I swear!" Seth rebuttled.

"You don't make choices for me. Ever. Especially when it comes to Roman." Dean spat back.

Seth stood up face to face with Dean. "You were hurting, i just wanted to fix it! I did it for you. That fucker doesn't deserve you D!" Seth was pleading his case but Dean wasn't listening.

"Just stay the fuck away from my relationships and me from now fucking on Seth!." Dean pushed pass him and walked out of the club.

Dean left and quickly he hailed a cab. He knew where he was going.

It was time for him to stop running and just follow his heart.

xxx

Roman was sitting alone watching a movie by himself when he heard a soft knock on the door. He got up to go answer it, seeing Dean standing there, looking down. "Dean? Hey, are you okay?" Roman asked, and he watched his brunette head shake up and down.

"Did you want to come in?" Roman asked and Dean shrugged.

"Well what do you want to do?"

The question was left lingering as Dean moved in and kissed Roman softly. Roman immediately reacted to the kiss, he kissed Dean back just as soft then embraced him, picking Dean up off his feet as he brought him into his apartment, their kiss never unlocked as Roman closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p>AN: What an emotional rollercoaster. Thank you so much for all the love in the last chapter, some of you even guessed what was gonna happen next and i was surprised because i wrote this awhile ago and it was spot on. Four for you Glen Coco!

I think it's time our boys stop running... don't you? *cue obligatory background porn music* Hopefully you guys see where i'm going with this, anyone guess it yet? - Melle


	11. Chapter 11

Sweat.

That's all Dean could think about as a trail of Roman's sweat from his nose lingered down the center of Dean's abs. Soft kisses. That came to his mind too when he felt wet lips kiss his inner thighs. Curse words slipped from Dean's mouth as he felt a long wicked tongue kiss his hardening member, only to ignore it for his abs yet again. A whimper died on his lips as pleasure replaced want. Need replaced desire. Love replaced lust.

A hot mouth wrapped around his dick and all Dean could think about was how his cock in Roman's mouth seemed like the perfect fit. It slid right in, and it seemed like Roman didn't have a gag reflex at all with the way he felt his dick hit the back of his throat. He was audible now, letting Roman know just how good it felt. And fuck it felt so good. He was about to burst until Roman's sweet lips left his dick, making Dean whine out at the loss.

"Rome.." He could hear himself say almost pathetically as Roman looked at him. His big body was on Dean's, legs were spread as the samoan man fit perfectly between them. They ended up just looking at each other for awhile. It was like they were having a conversation without ever saying a word. Dean leaned up and pecked Roman's lips, while Roman smiled, kissing him back then softly caressing Dean's face.

"Are you sure you want this?" Roman asked, his lips now leaning down to kiss Dean's collarbone, seeing Dean arch into his kiss.

It was a loaded question. Afterall, Dean never had sex with a man before. He never even thought of guys like that before he met Roman. Sure, he would have certain dreams about guys when he was younger but he's always considered himself straight until Roman crashed into his life. Now he was on top of him, inbetween his legs and Dean could feel the head of Roman's thick cock pressed against his naked asscheeks, begging for entrance.

A soft kiss was found on his lips when he didn't answer the question. His eyes immediately closed, his legs were wrapped around Roman's middle, and his feet clutched the polynesian's butt firmly. His taste, he tasted cherry, his aroma, he smelled chocolate, his touch, he squeezed taut flexed ass cheeks and could see how much Roman liked it when he grabbed his ass. He heard a grunt as their naked dicks grinded for the first time.

"Fuck, you're gonna kill me." Roman cried, "If you don't want this, you gotta stop right now because if not, i don't think i'll be able to stop myself. I'll bury my dick deep inside of you until you scream my name, Dean." Roman's incredibly sliky black hair cascaded to each side of Dean's face, and Dean looked up at him, his gray eyes wearing a certain expression as he looked down at Dean.

Was it... love?

"What if that's exactly what i want?" Dean whispered, pushing some hair out of Roman's face. He held some in his hands as he kissed him again, opening his mouth to let Roman's tongue in. Their hips connected once again and his cock started leaking as it touched Roman's over and over. There was no turning back now, not that he wanted too anyway.

Roman leaned up and took out some lube and a condom from the small chest on his inn table, he sat up on Dean then ripped the condom open with his mouth. Dean bit his lip at the sight, cupping Roman's full package now. It barely fit in his hand, but he could tell Roman liked it from the moan that escaped his lips. Dean looked at him, his innocent eyes giving Roman a certain look of his own. He grabbed onto the painfully hard dick then started to stroke it, watching Roman almost come undone by his hand, precum oozed out the head, trailing down onto his thumb. He had a sudden urge to stuff his cock right in his mouth but he felt Roman pushed him back down against the pillows to keep from coming right then and there.

"Ever been fingered before?" Roman asked him as he slid a condom on. _Holy fuck,_ Dean thought. Roman used magnums. Well obviously, since his dick was huge. At least 8 inches and a nice width too. Dean looked at him, an abashed expression splayed across his face. He focused back to the question and shook his head no and Roman nodded. "Okay, just.. relax, tell me if it feels good to you okay?"

Before Dean could ask him exactly what he meant he felt Roman's lips on his, then gelled fingers caressing his hole. They were somehow cool, rimming around the puckered entrance. Once Roman's tongue was in his mouth, so were the fingers in his asshole. Roman did it slowly, letting the fingers go in and out as they kissed softly, it actually felt so good, not at all like he thought it would. He could feel him adding yet another one and fuck now it felt like heaven. He kissed down his neck, nipping at sweaty skin, then all of sudden he felt himself jump and moan out when Roman reached a certain sensitive spot.

"I guess i found it." Roman smirked, kissing Dean again like crazy. He found what? Dean thought as their tongues devoured each other. Then he realized what he was talking about. His fucking prostate. Fuck! Whatever he was doing felt so good, Roman felt so good. He flicked over it again and Dean bit down on the tattooed shoulder a little too hard, causing Roman to wince.

"Sorry. Fuck, that just felt so good." Dean saw the bite marks on Roman's shoulder and he kissed over it, trying to soothe the pain.

"I think you're ready." Roman pulled up, looking at those perfectly sculpted abs of Dean's, he wanted to lick and suck almost every part of him, but he'd save that for another time. As he spread the lube on his condom covered cock, he spread his legs wide and watched as Dean's pretty lips parted. Roman held his dick at the base then postioned it right near Dean's entrance. Dean bit his lip, looking down to watch Roman slide into his prepped hole. He immediately felt a ripping pain, crying out when Roman's head was completely in.

"Fuck! Take it out, fucking take it out!" Dean cried, and Roman immediately pulled out, looking down at Dean to see if he was okay.

"Sorry, shit, maybe i should've prepped you more." Roman said, leaning down to kiss Dean's lips. "I'm sorry, we don't have to do this." Roman assured him, kissing him again. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Dean. He remembered his first time with Sami, there was no prep or lube because they wanted each other so badly, and Roman bled for two days after. He knew how much penetration hurt, even if he did feel good, it was never a good time for virgins. He started to think that they shouldn't do this. Fuck it. Roman thought, they weren't going to do it. Their kiss broke and Roman sat up to get off of Dean, but Dean stalled him, holding Roman in place with his legs.

"Put it back in." Dean demanded.

"But, i don't want to hurt you." Roman cautioned.

"Ro.." Dean pulled him down and pecked his lips, running his fingers through his thick black locks. He had his full attention now. Dean's lips were kiss swollen, and his dimples were on full display. How could Roman ever resist that?

"Make love to me."

It was all Roman needed to hear. A chill ran down his spine as his lips connected with Dean's. He carefully slid back into him. There were no curses this time around, no anguish. It was slow, meaningful love making. Even though for the first few minutes Dean felt like he was going to be ripped apart, Roman was so gentle with him. He never unlocked eyes and their small kisses gave off unsaid feelings. It was love.

The sheet fell off of them when Roman went deeper, holding onto Dean's hip as his balls now slapped against his ass. Dean was moaning in his mouth, the feeling of being filled up now overwhelming him. He thought Roman's mouth tasted good, his dick felt even better. It hurt still but at the same time it felt nice.

He gasped out when he felt Roman hitting that familiar nub, assaulting it over and over. His hard cock was thrusting between their bodies, and Roman grunts were egging him on. Fuck, how much longer could he go without coming? The answer was on his lips but Roman kissed it away, looking into blue eyes as he sped up just a bit, making Dean scream his name at the violent delight.

"Rome, i'm gonna come." Dean could barely hear himself speak. Fuck, Roman was so good at fucking him. Bonus points that he looked so fucking gorgeous while he did it too.

"Come on Dean, let me hear you come for me." His fucking voice was so deep and filled with taunting and sex. Dean couldn't hold on, he didn't wait. His hot cum sprayed between their bodies, getting all over his chest and Roman. Roman felt Dean give way to him, and he thrusted hard in him four times, shaking the bed before he felt himself come in the condom.

They latched onto another quickly and kissed, holding onto each other oddly tight as teeth bared, and tongues danced. Roman finally pulled out, and rolled over to his side, panting as they looked up at the ceiling.

Holy fuck. He just made love to Dean.

"Ro.." Dean breathed out, after a few minutes of silence. He started laughing as he touched his upper chest. "I just got fucked by a dude." Dean laughed more, looking at Roman as his gray eyes looked up into nothingness. "Are you okay?" Dean asked, worried. Roman looked like he had just lost something valuable to him. He couldn't meet Dean's eyes but Dean could see that he was distraught. It was making him feel a certain way.

Was it because of him?

Roman looked at him finally, giving him a weak smile. "Yeah i umm... I'm good." He lied. Roman sat up on the bed, then got up to go to the bathroom without saying another word to Dean. He made sure the bathroom door was locked then he turned the shower on and got in.

As Roman let the shower water hit him, he couldn't help but to start crying. He did the one thing he promised Sami not to do, to fall in love with Dean. Now that he knew he was in love with him, how could he just let Dean go? How could he just let him get back on a plane and leave? He couldn't. Not when he loved him this much.

But what could they do? Long distance never worked. He wasn't going to subject Dean to that. Video chats and text messages would start to mean nothing after awhile. They would resent each other, then stop talking. He couldn't do that. It was messy. Roman sniffled, the heat of the water permeated around him, causing steam. Out of all the guys who walked through that bar that faithful night, why did he have to choose Dean? He could've had anyone. Even Ian, but he had to go and fall for the one guy who on every other level was... Unavailable.

Roman turned the shower off then took a towel off the rack, drying himself. He made sure his eyes weren't red then walked out of the bathroom, back into the room, where he found an empty bed. Dean must've went to shower in the guest room. Roman walked over to his dresser drawer and took out some boxers, putting them on rather quick before he got into bed.

His mind was racing, the thoughts were eating him alive. "Make love to me." He heard Dean say, so he did. What just happened in this bed was love making, an exchange of moans, gasps, and intense eye sex as Roman deflowered him, fully introducing him to the other side. There wasn't any turning back now.

Love. That damn L word caught in his throat. He wanted to tell him, he knew he felt it. He knew Dean even felt it. But even with their fleeting time left, he couldn't say it. Not knowing that he'd just lose him once again.

Well could he?

Dean came back in the room, his hair still wet but he smelled like vanilla, and he smiled at Roman as the towel around his slim fitted waist dropped.

"Top drawer." Roman said, nudging his chin to show Dean where his underwear drawer was. Dean opened it, and decided on the boxer-brief combination. Roman didn't really like wearing those, but they were nice to have just in case he wanted his ass to look extra plump when going out.

The next thing he knew Dean was crawling towards him on all fours on his bed, lifting only to straddle Roman's hips, his arms fitting loosely around his shoulders. Dean played with his baby hairs at the back of Roman's neck, and Roman himself started massaging Dean's thighs softly.

"There's something on your mind." Dean said instinctively. He knew him too well. Or maybe it was just that he was good at reading facial expressions?

"Dean. " Roman said his name soft and low. He was scared now. "I.." He wanted to tell him to just leave, get out and stop making him fall harder. To stop being so cute and scruffy, and fucking perfect.

_Stop making me love you_. Roman thought.

Roman's heart was beating so hard it was practically performing it's own symphony. "I don't want to hurt you." Roman spilled instead, exhaling sharply.

"Don't then." Dean's quick reply was then met with a searing kiss. The symphony played on as their lips connected and tongues and teeth clashed. Would he ever get enough of this man? The answer lost in the way Dean moved closer, flush against Roman's body.

That damn L word on his lips. He felt it too strong.

Dean felt it too.

He turned them over and laid Dean down next to him, breaking the kiss but not the eye contact. Goddamn it, this man was his. He didn't want to share him and he defintely didn't want him to go. Why did he have to go?

"I'm staying the night." Dean said firmly, asserting his dominance in a non threating way. "I'm gonna be right here Rome. All night long, we can do whatever we want." He breathed sharply, biting his lip, hopefully Roman got the hint.

He was there. For as long as possible.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean looked at him.

_I love you._ Roman almost said.

"Can i make love to you again?" Roman pulled him close, letting all his worries fade away as he held the man he cared about the most.

Dean nodded, a smile wiped across his face. Roman wanted him. He wanted him too. He knew what Roman wanted to really tell him, and honestly he was ready to say it too. But it just wasn't the time. They could talk about love later.

"Of course." was his answer.

* * *

><p>"Dean fucking call me okay? I'm worried about you." that was Seth's 20th message that went unanswered by his best friend. It was now near sunset of the next day after Nikki's birthday celebration and Seth didn't know where Dean could've gone. His first thought was to see if he was at Roman's but honestly he didn't think Dean would be there. He didn't know what he and Roman talked about but it didn't look like a happy conversation from the way Dean looked when he confronted him. He just wanted to know if he was okay, Seth needed to know if he was okay.<p>

Nikki texted him that she was on her way over and Seth smiled. He was more than happy to spend his last few days in New York with her. Because he liked her a lot. Maybe more than a lot but he wasn't Dean. Seth didn't fall for people as easily. He didn't know if he truly loved Nikki. He just knew he loved her company.

As he brushed his long hair in the mirror, Seth heard the key to the room beep and the door unlock. There Dean was. In different clothes too. Seth clenched his jaw as he realized exactly where he had been.

"D. Hey. I was so worried about you!" Seth immediately goes over to him for a hug but gets stalled by Dean pushing him away. He looks down and takes a step back, letting Dean sit on his bed.

"I umm.. Did you get my voicemails?" Seth asked dejectedly and Dean just shrugged.

"I listened to em, yeah." Came the short answer.

"Dean, look i'm sorry okay?" Seth sighed, getting right to the point. He hated the tension between them. "I honestly thought i was doing the right thing. He hurt you so bad and we're brothers. I just wanted to protect you. It's my job to protect you." Seth watched as Dean pulled out a book, crossed his legs and started reading it. It was like he was completely ignoring him. Seth's lips formed a thin line then he exhaled, getting off the bed. If Dean needed more time he would give him that. He stated his case and he was sorry. He just hoped Dean understood that.

Dean looked up from the book when Seth got up for just a second. Seth was an idiot for getting in between his relationship, Dean thought. But he was only doing it to protect him. He's right, they were brothers, best friends and everything in between. How could Dean stay mad at his superman?

"I umm.." Dean cleared his throat, getting Seth's attention now. "I understand why you did what you did, and i know you're sorry. But i don't like the way you did it, dude. It was sneaky. You know i hate sneaky shit."

Seth nodded, Dean did hate sneaky people. He'd never do that again.

Moments of tense silence passed between them before Dean spoke again, "I know you're sorry okay?" Dean sighed, "I just don't want to do the whole overly sentimental shit, not with you." Dean looked down and Seth smiled, finally moving to sit back on the bed.

"Want to short hand it?" Seth asked.

Dean nodded. "God, yes please."

"Okay on 3, ready?" Seth breathed in, "1, 2, 3.."

And like clockwork at the exact same time, "I"m sorry and i forgive you." they both said, smiling at each other softly. Seth moved up the bed so he and Dean were sitting next to each other, he put his head on Dean's shoulder and Dean couldn't fight his widened smile. Nope, he definitely couldn't stay mad at Seth.

After a few minutes of silence in their same position, Seth moved his head to Dean's lap, looking firmly into blue eyes. "So where were you last night?" Seth knew the answer, but he figured it would be better if Dean told him instead of assuming.

"I was with Ro." As soon as Dean said it there was a bright smile on his face.

"Uh huh." Seth shook his head at his obviously love sick friend, "So you forgave him, then?"

Dean shrugged, "As soon as i got there, we started kissing. Like instantly. We made out for a long time on his couch, maybe an hour before we actually got to talk. I let him explain and he just kept apologizing, he told me that he didn't care about Sami at all. Not like he cared about me and I believe him, you know? It may sound dumb but it's the way he looks at me, i can tell, he cares about me a lot." Dean blushed, "And.. um.. we umm.." He looked down at Seth, "We had sex last night, S, like three times."

Seth sat up at that, his mouth opened wide in shock. "You had gay sex?"

Dean nodded. He could see the shock on Seth's face, with a hint of curiousity and probably disgust. Dean didn't want him to think of him differently, and he was starting to worry that maybe Seth saw him in a different light now. Maybe he didn't want a best friend that fucks dudes?

"How in the..." Seth stutters, "How did it feel?"

"Erm not gonna lie, at first it hurt. Fucking hurt like hell. Like that inital pain is serious. But after a while it felt really good. I thought that being on the bottom, especially to another guy that it would be almost emasculating. But the moans i was able to get out of him, the way he watched me when he pentrated me, and our kisses, everything, dude it was awesome." Dean bit his lip then looked into Seth's eyes, "Judging me now aren't you?" Dean had to ask.

"Nah, it's just a lot of information at once." Seth got up and fixed his position so that now he was fully laid out across Dean's legs. "I wont ever judge you, D. I don't care who it is you're as long as they make you happy."

Dean smiled at that. If he could count on anyone, it would be his best friend, brother, platonic soul mate. His superman. "Thanks Superman." Dean said, tickling Seth's beard softly.

"You know i sorta wonder what it's like to kiss a guy." Seth laughed, "It must be weird right? Like beard on beard, scruff on scruff." He looked up at Dean, "How does it feel?"

Dean sucked in his lips, then released them with a pop. If Seth wanted to know, he was going to have to demonstrate it for him, it wasn't something he could just describe, he had to show him, and hopefully not get his ass kicked in the process. Without warning, he leaned down and placed his lips to Seth's. Surprisingly, in a move that shocked them both, Seth started to peck his lips back. But it was over as soon as it started, because now Seth was pushing him away and spitting up imaginary salivia.

"Dude what the fuck, don't ever do that again!" Seth spit on the floor and wiped his mouth. "I love you, but not like that."

Dean tossed a pillow at him, laughing uncontrollably. "You fucking kissed me back dude!" He giggled.

"Did fucking not!" Seth chuckled then pillow attacked him.

The next thing they knew, Nikki was knocking on the door. It was already open so she came in to see Dean and Seth hitting each other with pillows and laughing.

"Hey boys." She smiled, "Did i miss anything?" Nikki asked, plopping down on Seth's bed. He dropped the pillow, tossing it at Dean then got up and walked over to her, pecking her lips.

"Nah, we're just fooling around." Dean laughed, sticking his tongue out at Seth.

* * *

><p>"What about the beach?" Dean asked Roman as they laid on the couch together. "I like the beach."<p>

"Nope." Roman shook his head as he started unbuttoning Dean's shirt and kissing him near the crook of his neck. "I don't like the beach. The sand is too hot."

"Rome, i wanna do something with you my last four days here other than, i dunno fucking?" Dean licked his lips as he felt Roman's hands go up under his ass and squeeze. He had no idea what his obession with his ass was, but he liked it.

"Sex is fun though. We can do so much just laying here, with just you and me." Roman took off Dean's shirt and let it fall, positioning himself firmly between his legs. Ever since they made love the other day, Dean's been coming over and although he would try to get Roman out of the apartment, they just ended up making love all over again. Dean liked it, a lot actually but he only had four days left now with him and he wanted to do as much as possible before he had to leave.

"Rome.. please?" Dean pleaded, pushing Roman back playfully. "I just want to do as much as i can with you before i have too.."

"Don't say it." Roman was the one pleading now.

"I know you hate talking about it but.. I am leaving soon, Ro." Dean kissed Roman's lips, and his hands softly caressed his muscles, over the tribal tattoo and his stomach. His blue eyes were begging Roman to just say yes so he could start planning more fun things to do with him before he unfortunately had to go.

"Okay, fine." Roman sat up, picking up his shirt. "Wherever you want to go, we will go. How's that sound?"

Dean smiled wide and pulled Roman back in for a searing kiss. "It sounds perfect." He smiled against his lips, nipping at them before he kissed Roman again. Roman growled against his lips, tossing the shirt again before he picked Dean up off the couch, beginning to carry him to his room.

They made it half way there before there was a knock on the door.

"Fuck." Roman grumbled. Dean jumped down, his bare feet hitting the floor as Roman walked to the door. He opened it, and his mouth immediately dropped from the sight.

"Romie." Sami said, smiling at his best friend. He turned his head and saw Dean stand right behind him. Once he and Dean locked eyes Sami could feel the tension between them. Fuck, Dean looked like he was ready to murder him. it wasn't supposed to be this way.

"Sam?" Roman was sorta in shock now.

What was Sami doing there?

"Hey Ro, can i come in? I just want to talk, please?"

"Fuck, no!" Dean said speaking up before Roman got a chance too, "He wants nothing to do with you, period face. Fuck off!" Dean was trying to inch closer to him but Roman pushed Dean back a bit.

"Dean calm down." Roman said to him, holding onto his hand and caressing it softly. He felt Dean calm down a bit but he knew he wasn't going to be able to calm him forever. But he couldn't just leave his best friend out in the hallway either.

_Rock meet hard place._ Roman thought.

"Sami... umm, come in." is all Roman said before Sami came in and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>AN: The struggle was so real with this chapter! At one point i deleted all of it and started over. I wanted the smut to be more meaningful love making so in an essence it might not be as sexy as i would have liked, but i love what i written for it and hopefully you guys do too.

There's four days left, Ambreigns is in love but won't say it, Seth is in love with Nikki but denies it, Sami's back and i feel nothing but trouble ahead. Tell me your thoughts, i love hearing what you guys think about these silly lovesick idiots! -Melle


	12. Chapter 12

Roman's jaw was clenched. The moment right about now was so damn tense between these three men. He looked over at Dean, who was shirtless, fist clenched and possibly ready to knock Sami out if he dare look at him the wrong way. Then there was Sami, who looked nervous and worried that Dean would do exactly that. To say that he was between a rock and a hard place was most likely the understatment of the year.

"Sam, why are you here?" Roman spoke up, breaking his silence. As Sami and Roman finally caught eyes, Sami could see Roman looking back at him completely distraught. Kinda like a sick puppy who didn't have a lot of time left. He hated that look that he was getting, the last time Roman gave him a look like that Sami had just broken his heart in high school.

Admittedly, Roman hasn't seen Sami since the day after they kissed and things were tense back then. Sami's wife had slapped Roman hard in the face and called him a homewrecker that same morning, then they took the hampton jitney out of there before Sami and Roman got a chance to talk about things. Roman hasn't spoken to Sami since then. He cut off all contact with him, and now Sami was there, standing in his apartment and that scared Roman. He didn't know what Sami wanted, but he knew it couldn't be good.

Sami's eyes traveled onto Dean then he gulped, Dean was hovering behind Roman like his own personal attack dog or something. Even though Dean was making him feel uneasy, Sami managed to look back into Roman's gray eyes. They were misty with worry, and Sami could understand why. The truth was that he came there to apologize, and to let Roman know just how sorry he was. He also had to let Roman know exactly why he kissed him that night. Before getting on the plane to New York, Sami had this all planned out. He was so sure that Roman and Dean wouldn't of gotten back together and that's why he decided to come now... He wanted Roman to know, that after all of these years, he could finally admit it.. Not only to himself but to anyone that asked.. Sami loved him.

He was in love with Roman.

But how could he admit that with Roman's boy toy standing behind him?

"I just came to say sorry." Well at least it was a little bit of the truth, Sami thought. "I shouldn't of kissed you that night, Rome. It was all my fault, i initated it and in doing that i.. ruined my marriage and our friendship. I guess old feelings just bubbled over while looking into your eyes and in trying to comfort you, i got carried away."

The way Roman and Sami looked at each other now, had Dean worried that there might be some unfinished business between them. After all, Roman did say Sami was his first love. Sometimes you never get over your first. No matter how hard you try. Dean's worries were muted for the time being when he felt Roman squeeze his hand. He did that often, it was like his own protective way of making sure Dean was still okay.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't of um.." Roman looked down, "I shouldn't of kissed you back. Especially when i have such strong feelings for someone else."

Roman's words seem to take up all the air left in the room. Dean could see it in Sami's eyes, his heart was broken when Roman said that. He didn't want Sami, he wanted Dean. The blue eyed boy wanted to celebrate that small victory, but right now definitely didn't seem like the right time.

"I know things are weird between us, and Dean i owe you an apology too. I'm sorry for kissing Roman. It was an honest mistake." Dean nodded, even though he wasn't accepting that half assed apology from this ginger headed asshole."..I really hope we can go back to where we were before the hamptons soon, Ro. I'm staying in New York for a while so you should call me, maybe we can hang out or something?"

Sami seemed hopeful, while Roman seemed a bit more indecisive about that. He didn't know if he was ready to be that close to Sami again.

"I would have to think about it." Roman decided. It was the only logical answer he could think of right now.

"That's okay." Sami had agreed because he didn't want to push Roman. There would be a time to tell him everything, but this was a great first step in the right direction. They looked at each other one last time before Sami headed for the door. Roman closed it behind him and then leaned against it, looking at Dean.

Well, that was awkward.

"So.." Dean said, now looking down at his own abs like he had dirt on them or something.

"So?" Roman was a bit worried that Dean was thinking that he might still want Sami, when the young boy looked up, Dean's eyes held a certain gleam in them. They were sparkling and it set his heart a flame. He was so adorable sometimes.

"So... you got strong feelings for me huh?" Dean bit on his bottom lip as he smiled at Roman. He noticed Roman playfully rolled his eyes and blush, then walk over to Dean. He pulled him in his arms and leaned down to peck Dean's sweet lips.

"Yeah, i do." Roman immediately said in response. He saw that dimpled smile form on Dean's face then once again he picked Dean up, this time over his shoulder.

"Rome!" Dean giggled as he got carried into Roman's bedroom.

* * *

><p>Breasts were in his face as Nikki rode Seth. He suckled on them and she moaned as he thrusted up into her. They've been going at it for an hour now and Seth couldn't remember the last time he had this good of sex. His last girlfriend, Paige was good, but she wasn't as good as the woman on top of him.<p>

Nikki nuzzled her breasts into his mouth, forcing more of it in as his cock moved deeper and deeper inside of her. "Mmm, Seth oh my god!" She whispered as he sucked and nibbled, giving her the intense pleasure that she needed.

The next thing she knew Seth had picked her up while still inside of her, and sat her in his lap. Nikki giggled as she pushed back, riding him like a stallion. The exact moment that she contorted her body in a bridge like way so that she could take more of his dick at once made Seth want to come by just that sight alone. His babe was not only beautiful and badass, but she was athletic as all hell. He pulled her flush against him as he pounded up into her, squeezing her asscheeks in his hands and giving them a firm slap, making Nikki moan more.

The moment was becoming tense between them, Nikki was staring into his chocolate eyes and he back in hers as they slowed down their movements. He was slowly coming inside of the condom and Nikki was wet, gushing around his cock. They laughed while kissing and coming down from their sexual high. She ran her fingers through blonde and brown, then fisted his hair and sucked in his bottom lip as they completely stilled from their orgasm.

"Oh my god that was so much fun." Nikki laughed, pecking Seth's lips repeatedly.

"Yeah.." Seth smiled, she had her eyes still closed, her hair was wet with sweat but she still looked so heavenly. It was at that moment that Seth knew.. He sorta realized it a while ago, but he now more than ever Seth was coming to realizations.. He loved her.

"I love you." Seth said out loud, completely forgetting that he wasn't saying it in his head.

It was when Nikki's eyes opened and she looked at him shocked, Seth knew he fucked up.

"What?"

* * *

><p>Dean was so silly. That was Roman's first thought as he made a joke about italian food that wasn't quite funny, but it made him laugh anyway. They happened to be at a street fair, that went up 14th street all the way to 26th and Dean was loving it. They had italian sauages, lemonade, and Roman made Dean try something called zeppole, an italian dessert which as soon as he tasted it, Dean loved more than life, apparently.<p>

They held hands all the way up to 26th street, when Dean noticed the ferris wheel. Dean pointed to it, signaling to Roman that he wanted to get on then pulled Roman over to the ride. There was a line so they had to wait and of course Dean started to give Roman a quick history lesson on ferris wheels. Roman didn't mind, he actually loved hearing Dean talk.

"I love the ferris wheel. Especially at night time." Dean admitted, holding Roman's hand as they moved forward in the line. "I love seeing the stars above and the night sky."

"I love it too, it's really romantic in a way." Roman added, taking a step further to wrap an arm around Dean's waist from behind. Of course, Dean didn't seem to mind as he just melted against Roman perfectly. Dean laced his fingers in Roman's then squeezed his hand when they finally reached the front of the line, where they got on ths ferris wheel together.

Dean was right, the ferris wheel was so much better at night time. Somehow you seemed closer to the stars that way. They held hands in the car together, looking at each other as their hands connected together carefully. Dean's blush was even more evident now and Roman couldn't stop himself from touching him. He rubbed his jean clad thigh, and Dean rested his head on his shoulder as the night faded away above them.

He was starting to wonder if this is what it was like to truly love someone. With Randy, it was way more about sex and the fact that they were both exceptionally hot. With Sami it was young love and secrecy, having to steal glances and schedule time for kisses. But with Dean, everything seemed so carefree and easy. Like there were little to no worries and that made him happy.

Dean made him happy.

"Dean?" Roman called his name, causing Dean to look up into gray eyes.

"Yeah?" Dean asked as his blue eyes sparkled against the glow of the moon above them.

It was the perfect time to tell him. The perfect time to say exactly how he felt about him. It was the perfect time to say i love you.

"You make me really happy." _Coward_. Roman thought, was he ever gonna just man up and say it?

"You make me really happy too." Dean leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips, and Roman could feel their connection troughout his entire body. Kisses never made him feel dizzy like this. His warmth and innocence was so beautiful to Roman, he couldn't for the life of him understand just how much he loved him. He did love him. And so soon.

How did it happen this quickly?

After they got off the ferris wheel Roman and Dean decided to go to a late night movie.

They were holding hands walking towards the theater and Roman kept giving him gentle squeezes as they made idle chatter about everything. Dean surprised Roman by stopping him right in front of the theater, he wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and Roman circled his waist. They gave each other looks of love, and Dean bit his lip as Roman leaned in. And as they were about to kiss, Dean noticed his friends Cody and Dolph walking in his direction.

"Shit." Dean said, quickly letting go of Roman's neck, pushing away from his big samoan. Roman wonders exactly what was wrong, so he looked towards Dean's line of vision and he saw the two men he was looking at.

"Ambrose?" Dolph spoke up and waved at him from afar. He and Cody broke out in a small sprint so they could meet Dean face to face.

"Umm hey guys." Dean says, scratching the back of his head with one hand as he greeted his friends with the other. Roman just sorta stood there nervously as the guys intensively stared each other down.

"I thought that was you!" Dolph smiled, giving Dean a fist pound, Cody did the same.

"So.. who is this?" Cody asked, his eyes moving from Dean to Roman, and he looked at Roman up and down, like he was scanning him. He was big, and tattooed. Cody raised a curious eyebrow as he looked at him, Dean never mentioned hanging out with anyone other than Seth this whole vacation.

"This is Roman." Dean looked at them, then at Roman. He wanted to tell them the truth. That this was the guy he was seeing but he knew Cody and Dolph would just judge him. They wouldn't understand that Dean loved him. They wouldn't see pass Roman being a guy.

"He's my... friend."

Once he said that, Roman looked at him like Dean was speaking a completely different language that he couldn't understand._ His friend?_ That's what he gets introduced as? Roman was livid. He and Dean shared an intense stare that Cody and Dolph picked up on quickly. No words were said for about a minute, and Roman could feel his anger rising._ His friend._ That's all he was?

They didn't have a label, that was true. But he thought he meant more to him than just his... friend.

"Yeah, um, It's nice to meet you guys." Roman said before he pretended to look down at his watch, "Unfortunately i have to go." Roman needed to get out of there. He couldn't really breathe right now and his heart was doing backflips in his chest. He kept hearing Dean call him his friend over and over in his mind and it was making his blood boil. Roman stood in front of Dean now who had the most apologetic look on his face. He wanted to mouth an 'I'm sorry' to Roman but he looked into those gray eyes, that were once filled with so much love for Dean a minute ago, now a shade darker and his gaze as cold as ice.

Dean fucked up badly.

"I'll see you around... friend." Roman slapped Dean's shoulder, a little harder than usual. It hurt Dean but the pain was masked by his sadness. Dean looked at him sadly, wanting so bad to just to hold him and apologize. He wanted to man up and tell Dolph and Cody that this was the man he loved then kiss Roman like crazy in front of them.

But why couldn't he?

"Umm.. Yeah man, see you later." Dean decided to say. He looked down, he couldn't watch Roman leave. He couldn't watch the anger and sadness that Roman held in his eyes right now. He heard his footsteps fade away and that's when Dean saw his retreating frame turn the street corner.

"Dean, you okay?" Dolph asked. Dean wanted to say no, that he wasn't fucking okay. That he felt like a damn coward, that he was crazy for the guy that just left and wanted Roman to come back. Instead, he just faked a smile and nodded.

"Yeah i'm great." He was lying, he knew he had hurt Roman, he knew he fucked up. But he just wasn't ready to come out as... whatever he was yet. He just didn't know if Roman would ever forgive him or not.

"Okay well... that was weird." Cody laughed it off, "Anyway, do you guys wanna go see Fifty Shades of Grey?" Cody asked. Dolph and Dean gave him a disgusted look and then proceeded to walk away from him.

"What? Hey! I heard it was good!" Cody yelled as he tried to catch up with his friends.

* * *

><p>"I didn't think you'd call." Sami said honestly as he met Roman in the bar near his house. It was late, but as soon as Roman called him, Sami rushed over. After all, Roman didn't sound too good over the phone.<p>

"I needed a friend, and since Nikki is busy getting dicked down, you came to mind." Roman was holding his beer so tight that Sami could see the imprint of his finger tips on the glass. He wondered what had happened to make Roman even want to talk to him. The way they left things, Sami was unsure that he and Roman would ever speak again. But he looked at him now and he could see that Roman really needed a friend.

"Ah, so i'm a distant second choice." Sami laughed and he saw Roman crack a small sad smile.

"Don't say that, Sam. You're my best friend." Roman took a sip of his beer then put it down on the bar. He looked at Sami sadly for a brief moment then looked down towards his shoes. "So.. umm .. Dean introduced me as his friend tonight." Roman admitted, as he took another sip a beer. "Just his friend."

Ahh. Sami thought. That's why Roman looked so sad. The straight asshole did something completely predictable. Even though Sami knew Dean would hurt Roman, he hated that his friend was so depressed over him.

Sami ended up taking the beer right out of Roman's hand and forcing him to look in his eyes, "Roman, what do you expect from a straight guy? That he was just gonna come out of the closet for you? Even if he is all over you in private, in public you're always gonna be his shameful secret. I told you not to get involved with this guy.."

"I know." Roman denounced, "But i fell in love with him Sami, i'm in love.."

"Are you? You've only known him four weeks, Ro. Maybe just being close to him makes you think you're in love. Maybe you're just... infatuated?"

Sami gave Roman a certain look, one that said please listen to me. Roman wanted to listen, he definitely did, but his heart was saying something else. His heart wanted Dean. Even though Dean hurt him tonight, Roman still loved him. It was love. No matter what Sami thought.

"You're not even listening to me are you?" Sami asked him honestly.

Roman just shrugged, "I am, i just.. can't get him off my mind."

"Okay fine, I got an idea.." Sami stood up, "You're going to stop thinking about him for a second and come dance with me?" Sami smiled at him, and it caused Roman to smile back, giving in to Sami easily. Roman nodded a yes and Sami clapped his hands together excitedly.

They got up and Sami didn't waste time pulling Roman in, moving slowly to the pop music that blared in the background. Sami had his hands on Roman's waist and he kept pulling him in closer, so close so that they were flush against each other's bodies. Sami's hands circled his waist now, and Roman decided to hold on to his shoulders. They were smiling and sort of grinding against each other. Roman's mind wasn't on Dean in that moment, and he actually was having a bit of fun.

Then, without much warning, Sami turned Roman around, and let Roman feel exactly what he had been missing all these years. As soon as Roman felt Sami's growing erection pressed against his ass, his eyes went wide and he pulled away, scratching the back of his head.

Fuck. Sami had a fucking erection.

"I-I'm actually gonna go home. I'll call you tomorrow okay?" Roman didn't meet his gaze. He couldn't. Fuck did Sami just get a damn hard on dancing with him? What the hell was happening?

"Rome?" Sami's voice faded into the background as Roman hurried the hell out of there.

* * *

><p>Roman made it up the stairs of his home and as soon as he got on the elevator his mind started to wander. Sami had a hard on while dancing with him. A fucking erection. After highschool he lost all feelings for the ginger when he left him for Brie and broke his heart. He thought their sexual attraction ceased long ago but apparently not? Maybe it was just the alcohol, Roman tried to tell himself. There was no way that Sami would still be harboring feelings for him after all these years... right?<p>

As soon as Roman got off the elevator, someone else he didn't expect to see was there waiting for him on the floor near his door. Dean. His.. friend. Dean. The straight virgin he deflowered about a week ago. Dean. The guy he happened to be crazy about, the guy he was in love with.

"Hey." Dean said as he got up off the floor.

"Hey." Roman said back, quietly.

"Can we talk please?" Dean stood near the door and watched as Roman failed to look him in the eyes. He could tell he was hurting. At first he thought it was a good thing introducing Roman as his friend but it looked like he was ashamed of him or something. Dean never wanted to make Roman feel that way. It wasn't his intention. He let Roman open the door to his apartment and Dean followed him inside nervously.

"I'm sorry." Dean said it out right, getting straight to the point. He moved forward a bit so he could be closer to him. "Cody and Dolph don't know about us and i can't have it getting back to town that i'm.."

"Gay?" Roman asked, as he finally looked into blue eyes.

"I'm not gay." Dean admitted, "I still like women. I just happen to... like you too." Dean saw Roman roll his eyes, as his back hit the counter of his kitchen.

"So you're saying that you didn't tell your friends about us because you don't want the people in your hometown knowing that their little Dean likes cock. But yeah, totally not gay. Right. Gotcha." Roman didn't want to listen to Dean's excuses tonight. He walked over to his counter and took out a box of cereal from the cupboard and then opened his fridge to get milk.

"Do you have to be so fucking rude and abrasive about this? I didn't want them to know because i'm not ready to be labeled as a.." Dean stopped himself before he said it out loud. Fuck. What the hell was he thinking?

"As a what? Fag?" Roman pursed his lips as the slur fell off of them. "Queer? Pole smoker? Meat packer?" He laughed. A bitter angry laugh that made Dean feel gulity for even thinking it.

"Roman, come on that's not what i'm saying! You're twisting my words!" Dean grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"No, i hear you perfectly. You don't want a label. And you know what? I don't want to give you one. Be whoever the fuck you wanna be Dean. But me? I'm an out and proud gay man. I've never been with a woman and i don't wanna be.."

"I know that-" Dean started to say but Roman cut him off.

"Then you also know that i'm not gonna be with someone who is ashamed to be with me. I'm not your fucking friend, Dean. I don't know what we are, but friends isn't it. And you calling me that just hurt. It fucking hurt so bad."

"I said i was sorry!" Dean tried apologizing again.

"I don't want your sorry." Roman fired back. "Just go." Roman walked over to the door and held it open for Dean so he could leave.

"So that's it? You want me to go because i didn't want to call you my fucking boyfriend in front of my friends, who by the way are actual assholes who make gay jokes all the time?" Dean was livid, "Fuck you Roman! You're a selfish bastard."

"And you're a fucking coward. Now get the fuck out!"

Dean sucked in his lips and then stormed out of Roman's apartment. Roman slammed the door after he left, then leaned against it with tears in his eyes. They just had their first real fight and they weren't even an exclusive couple. Admittedly, Roman shouldn't said the things he said, Dean had every right to come out when he was ready, but being introduced as nothing more than a friend hurt him because he was head over heels in love with Dean.

But to be fair, Dean didn't know that.

Roman banged his head against his door, regretting everything that just happened. His sigh was overly dramatic and water threatened to fall freely out of his eyes. He should call Sami, he thought. Maybe he could ask him to come over so he wouldn't think about how much he just hurt Dean.

Roman was ready to walk into his room when he heard three soft knocks on his door. His heart raced as he opened it, seeing Dean still there looking down at the sneakers on his feet.

"I.." Dean began.

"I'm sorry." Roman told him first. It caused Dean to look up with a gleam of hope in his eyes. He stood out there for about five minutes before he decided to man up and apologize. He didn't think Roman would say it first though. It made him smile, Roman was mature enough to admit when he was wrong. A quality Dean hadn't found in his past lovers.

"I'm sorry too." Dean said back honestly, and before he knew it, Roman had him in his arms. He smiled as he leaned forward into inviting lips and kissed Roman oh so softly. Roman closed the door behind him and they kissed their way to Roman's bedroom.

xxx

Roman loved showers. Especially showers where he had Dean propped up against the wall, while he slowly fucked him. As soon as they got to the room they started tearing at each others clothes, then Dean suggested a shower to wash the day away and Roman happily agreed.

To think he and Dean were fighting not an hour ago, about something so silly. Now there they were, making love in the shower. Hot steam wafted around them, and the sounds Dean was making resembled a porn stars. He was scratching up Roman's back, as his legs clamped firmly around his waist. Roman's cock was deep inside of him, and he moved slow, purposely thrusting hard in and out of him. At times it was hard to keep his balance since Dean had his full weight on him, but Roman definitely managed to make it work.

They locked eyes as soon as Dean came. His brown hair falling in small wet curls around him and his dimples more prevalant than ever as they pecked lips. Roman kissed his shoulder blade then pulled out, letting Dean's feet hit the floor of the tub. He watched Dean kiss his kissed pectoral, then the crook of Roman's neck. It was soft, and in each kiss Roman could feel all the love this man had for him.

They dried off and then made their way to Roman's bed, stark naked, and tangled up in each other. No words were said for a while, they just shared small kisses and touches, until Roman looked into his eyes. The thought was lingering on his lips, they needed to talk about this sometime.

"You leave in two days." Roman said as he turned to fully face Dean. "What am i gonna do without you?"

Roman's gentle laugh and small smile made Dean's heart flutter. Small pangs in his chest were making him weak. How did it become this? How did he come for New York and leave in love?

"I honestly don't know what i'm going to do without you either." Dean moved so his upper body rested on Roman. He felt Roman hold him protectively and he couldn't help but sigh. He was gonna miss this. He was gonna miss Roman. They both knew long distance wasn't gonna work and two days was all they had left together. Two days and no more kisses, hugs, smiles, great sex.. nothing. It was scary to think about.

"Roman?" Dean looked up at him and Roman smiled, pushing some of the untamed curls out of his face.

"Yeah?" Roman asked, gently caressing Dean jaw.

Dean wanted to say it. He really did, but somehow he knew it wasn't the right time.

"Will you miss me?" He asked instead, putting his thumb to Roman's lips.

"Everyday." Roman admitted with a smile. "I'll miss you every single day."

They kissed, a tight searing kiss that had Dean feeling like Michael Jackson when he first debuted his signature moonwalk. On cloud nine he was with this man, who's tongue felt like velvet and his love that felt like winning a nobel prize every day for the rest of his life. As they were kissing, Dean couldn't help but think what would've happened if he wasn't such a chicken and he told the man he loved..

That he loved him.

* * *

><p>AN: These idiots ugh i can write them for hours and not get tired. Hence, the really long chapter. Sorry if it's too much to read i just have it all planned out a certain way.

Now: Do you think Dean will ever tell Roman he loves him? Do you think Sami will? Will Seth recant his love for Nikki or will he fess up? Does Nikki love him back? How do you think they will cope with Dean leaving and neither of them wanting to admit their love? (Feedback is greatly appreciated!) Thanks for reading! -Melle


End file.
